Spiral's Alliance
by Nastukashi-Bishoujo
Summary: Hinata wants nothing to do with Sasuke.Now Ino tells her she has to do a movie with him and all of the rookie nine plus OCs!With her new and old friends,maybe she can endure it. On HIATUS.
1. Memory Lane

**_Hope you will like it. It's my first chapter story and i'm trying to not put so much fluff in it as I usually do._**

* * *

"Hina-chan, mitte mitte!!" A woman no older than twenty yelled to her best-friend. The one called 'Hina-chan' turned around to see a beautiful, slender woman with long blonde hair, coming into their three bedroom condo, waving, what seemed to be a manuscript in her hands. 

"Ohayo, Ino-chan," 'Hina-chan' smiled as she turned around to look at her friend from the three-cushion, lavender, silk covered couch.

"Hinata, look! It's the script to the new movie Kurenai talked about. You know the one all of our friends tried out for? Okay, well they're not **all** of our friends, just most of them. They got parts also!" Ino screamed.

"Let me see…" Hinata said confidently.

"I also got the cast list. You and I got the biggest parts! Isn't that exciting?!" Ino squealed.

"Who has the male leads?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Ano…," Ino stuttered out," Sasuke Uchiha."

"Are you serious!!!!!????" Hinata snatched the cast list from Ino and scanned over the contents of it, nearly ripping it in half, with her perfectly manicured nails, as she did so.

They heard footsteps coming from the front door and looked at who came in. A woman with slightly curly, shoulder-length, black hair and piercing red eyes came through the door, flipping through a pile of mail.

"Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata greeted, calmly. Kurenai looked up and smiled at Hinata and Ino, on the couch. She walked over to them and sat across from them on a red and black chair, automatically crossing her legs as she sat down.

"I have a question, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata started.

"She's about to blow." Ino muttered, covering her ears and curling up into a ball. Hinata walked up to Kurenai and pushed down the pile a junk mail from her agent's face, that so captivates her attention.

"Just, you know to make sure, as our agent, aren't you suppose to tell us about who our cast members are...," She chuckled, _**"BEFORE WE ACCEPT THE PART!!!!!!!!!!!!???????"**_ Hinata blew up. Kurenai seemed unfazed for the moment, and then got a guilty face.

Ino sighed coming out of her pitiful position of protection.

"Gomen Nasai, Hina-chan. I new that if I told you about Sasuke, then you might not have accepted the part." Kurenai admitted guiltily.

"Iie, I should be the one apologizing for blowing up like that. It's just, whenever I hear his name, or some one brings him up, I just explode. Besides, it's been 2 years already. I can work with him in a civilized manner. Ne, let's go shopping." Hinata stated randomly, changing the subject. She saw Ino and Kurenai staring at her. She looked down and blushed. She was still in her pajamas!

"Just let me get ready first." Hinata ran upstairs to her huge bedroom.

She threw off her pajamas and changed into a lavender off-the-shoulders sweater and a pair of light denim jeans covered by a pair of white, knee-high length boots. Her long dark blue tresses were put into a French braid. The finishing touches on her outfit were a white knitted scarf.

Hinata came out and saw Ino wearing a white sweater, covered by a long, cream colored coat. The lower part of her outfit consisted of coffee colored tight jeans, accompanied by dark brown knee-high boots. She was also wearing a knitted scarf, only Ino's was dark brown. Ino's long blond hair was left down, but was covered with a cream colored beanie-like-hat.

Hinata also saw Kurenai coming down stairs in a new change of clothes. She was wearing a red turtleneck, covered by a black blazer. The bottom parts of her outfit were her pear of black jeans and red heels. Her hair was just left down.

"Ready to go? The limo's waiting outside." Kurenai informed them.

"Hai!" Ino and Hinata said in unison. They all left to the mall in their long black limo. When they got there, they spent the whole morning shopping. It was already lunch when the decided to stop and get lunch. (A/N: By "already", I mean they started shopping at around 8:00 AM.)

They ended up choosing a sushi restaurant called "Hirano's."

"Aren't you happy that there are no—"Ino was cut off by a fan girl screaming,"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S YAMANAKA INO AND HYUUGA HINATA!!!"

"Never mind," Ino corrected herself.

"Time to run," Kurenai pointed out.

"Hm," Was Hinata's reply. They went dashing through the golden doors, with the fan girls; and some fan boys, right on their tails.

"Jeez… Can't get any privacy, can we? Ne, Hina-chan?" Ino asked to her seem-to-be-dazed, best friend.

"Ah," Was her reply.

They got to their house with out any crazed fans following them. They lost them a while back.

"I guess we should order sushi?" Kurenai asked to her two actresses.

"Yep," Hinata and Ino replied at the same time.

Times like this these are when Kurenai thinks about how they got to there state right now.

Flashback

_A petite girl the age of 16 with navy, shoulder-length hair, walked onto a big Broadway stage. Kurenai watched with interest. 'This should be a good one' she though sarcastically. _

_"Ano…My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I will be trying out for the part of Nyoko in the upcoming movie "Starlight." The shy girls tried to sound as confident as possible. She closed her eyes, breathed in and out, opened her eyes and began the scene._

_"Baka!" She paused and her voice became soft," Doushite," Her voice became louder again," Why can't you just stay in Hokkaido!? You haven't changed at all!! You always have the same routine! You go off to some foreign country and without any warning, when we all finally have our lives back together, you come back, expecting everything to be the same. Well guess what?! It's not all gonna be the same! I'm done with this. I'm out."She finished with so much emotion she aslmost made Kakashi cry. Hinata turned to face the judges. They, including Kurenai, had their mouths on the table. Hinata blushed._

_"Was I that bad?" She asked shyly._

_"That was…," Started a man with a cigarette in his mouth that was about to fall out. _

_"Amazing!" finished Kurenai. All of the judges stood up clapping. There were various, "Amazing" and one"She could be great, who am I kidding, she is great!"_

_There was a man with a very tight green spandex suit and bushy eyebrows walking up to the stage. He said, "That was Beautiful! The power of Youth has shown its bright beautiful rays on you, Hyuuga-san!" He suddenly hugged me and a man with silver hair sticking up into spikes and a mask covering half of his face, holding an orange book in his hand, suddenly appeared behind the strange man and hit him over the head saying," Don't touch her you perv."_

_The strange man got up and retorted back yelling," Who are you calling a perv?! You with your "Icha Icha Paradise" books!"_

_While all of this was happening, Kurenai motioned Hinata to come over to her and Asuma, the guy with a cigarette in his mouth. She went with them obediently to the hallway, away from Gai and Kakashi's fighting._

_"That was amazing. You'll most likely get the part you want." Asuma announced._

_"Hounto?!" Hinata asked excitedly._

_"Hai. Asuma, can you excuse us for a moment? I have something I want to talk to Hinata about."_

_"Hai." He left them to talk or to light another cigarette._

_"Ano…Yuuhi-San. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hinata asked cautiously, "You're not like Maito-san, are you?"She got ready to run, just incase she was._

_"Oh heavens no! What I wanted to talk to you about was that," She paused," I want to become your agent. I can get you to see and act in many movies."_

_"That would be amazing, but why me?" _

_"Not only you, but one Yamanaka, Ino, as well. I want you two because you two were the best ones out there." Kurenai explained._

_"Oh. I see. Where is Yamanaka-san? I would like to meet her."_

_"Hai," Kurenai looked towards one of the doors," Ino! Come here!" After Kurenai said that, another petite girl also at the age of 16, with her blonde hair up in a bun, came out._

_"Konichiwa, Yamanaka-san." Hinata greeted, bowing._

_"Konichiwa. Gomen Nasai. I don't know you're name." Ino greeted back, smiling._

_"Her name is Hyuuga, Hinata," Kurenai but in," You two will now be living in the same condo with me, since you have both agreed to becoming my actresses."_

_"Ah. Hai. I'll talk to my father about it. He will most likely let me. He follows me with my dreams and backs me up 100 percent!" Hinata stated._

_"Ditto, Hina-chan. May I call you that?" Ino asked._

_"Hai, as long as I am able to call you Ino-chan," Hinata answered._

_"No you may not address me as such." Ino replied coldly. Hinata had a look of utter shock at Ino's sudden change of character. "I'm just kidding. Of course you can call me that!" Ino returned to her playful side._

_Hinata sighed, and then said, "Arigatou, Ino-chan!"_

_"Looks like you two are off you a good start," Kurenai stated the obvious._

_"Hai!" Ino and Hinata said in unison. They looked at each other and screamed," Jinx, you owe me a soda! Stop copying me! No, you stop!" They then started laughing. Kurenai had a look of pure confusion on her face, and that just made them laugh harder. At this point, they already had tears in their eyes. _

_"Kurenai-san, when do we move in and at what address?" Ino asked after she was done laughing. She stifled a giggle or two. Same with Hinata._

_"Tomorrow and at __5-12, Ginza 3-Chome, __alright?" Hinata and Ino just nodded their heads surprised. Ginza 3-Chome was one of the biggest places in Konoha!_

_"I'll see you two tomorrow then. Ja Ne!" Kurenai went back inside the audition room to hear terrible acting.' I love my job. I love my job. I love my job' she kept repeating that over and over again in her mind._

_…And so, their life began from there. Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai already like family. Well, mostly Ino and Hinata._

End Flashback

Kurenai snapped back to reality.

"Ku-ren-ai! Yuuhi Kurenai!" She heard Ino calling out her name.

"Hai?" Kurenai snapped back from her walk down 'Memory Lane'

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Hinata asked from behind Ino.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how we all met and stuff. I'm fine." She admitted.

"Ah. The old stroll down the nostalgic Memory Lane." Ino recognized.

"Yeah… Well let's eat!" Hinata said looking at the ordered sushi hungrily.

"When did this get here?" Kurenai asked.

"When you were thinking." Ino replied.

"Anyway, let's eat! Itadakimasu!" Kurenai ended the conversation.

"Itadakimasu!" Hinata and Ino replied.

* * *

_**Tell me if it's good or bad or terrible!**_

_**Review if possible. please!!!! **_


	2. The Dream

**Spiral's Alliance chapter 2**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline!!!!**

* * *

_An eighteen year old Hinata stood there, staring at them. They didn't even notice her, since they were too busy swapping saliva, till she dropped a box and the gift shattered, creating a loud noise._

_"H-hinata?" a guy around the age of nineteen and dark navy hair, stuttered as he was caught red handed._

_"How could you?" Hinata whispered. Before anyone could respond, Hinata left the room seeing nothing but a blur of pink and dark navy._

_She ran. She ran as fast as she could, which was really fast considering that she couldn't see anything. She guessed it wasn't fast enough, because she felt some one grab her arm. As a reflex, she turned around and slapped the person straight in the face._

_The man was so shocked her let go of Hinata's arm and held onto his now reddened cheek._

_"You bastard! H-how could you just cheat me like that!? How could you just hurt me like that!? No madder who it is it'll always be the same! I can't trust you anymore…" Hinata yelled at the man._

_"You can trust m- !"He was cut off._

_"No! No, I can't, Sasuke! We're over!" With that last statement, Hinata ran out of the complex._

_The next day she avoided almost everyone. She went to the market only to run into a pink haired woman._

_"Hinata-chan! I was-" The pink haired woman was cut off by a slap in the face._

_"Don't ever talk to me again, Sakura!" Hinata turned around and ran to the condo, along with her groceries. She ran so fast she didn't notice all the tears streaming down her face, until she ran into some one. You guessed it, Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Hina, Dai-"He was reaching out for her. _

_Hinata backed away and hissed," Don't touch me!" Hinata ran around him and kept running all the way till she got back to the condo. She opened and slammed the door._

_-Boom-_

Hinata's eyes flung open, and she was breathing heavily. Suddenly her door swung open to show Ino with a worried expression on her face.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Hina-chan?" Ino asked concerned.

"Hai. It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about."

Ino wasn't convinced but just said, "Okay, but get some rest. We have our meeting and our first day of shooting 'Spiral's Alliance' tomorrow." Ino didn't wait for a reply because she started walking out when she was stopped by Hinata.

"Ino!" Hinata screamed out.

"Hai?" Ino turned around to face Hinata.

"You never told me who the other male lead is." Ino instantly blushed.

"Oh, I-I didn't? I though I did. Anyway…ano… it's Nara Shikamaru." Ino blushed even harder at the mention of her long time crush's name.

"The one you have a crush on?" Hinata asked just to torture Ino.

"Oyasumi Nasai" Ino rushed to her own room.

Hinata chuckled before going into a dreamless sleep.

xX SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSH Xx

"Sasuke! Oi! Wake up!!!! We have a meeting today!" A boy at the age of twenty-one with ocean blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, screamed.

The boy sleeping moaned and muttered some incoherent words. All that the blonde haired boy heard was "leave me alone."

The blonde boy shook the sleeping one even harder. The sleeping one took no heed in the shaking.

"Fine, don't wake up." The blonde boy went over to a desk and took a piece of white printer paper. He then walked back over to the sleeping one with dark navy hair and put it near his ear. He then started ripping it. The navy haired boy's dark black eyes shot open.

"I'm up!" He shot out of his bed.

"Good, now you can go take a shower because you wreak, Sasuke." The blonde stated pinching his nose.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke thanked sarcastically.

"Welcome, teme." He saluted Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulders, covering part of his divinely bare, but buff chest.

Sasuke got into the huge bathroom. He thought about if he should take a long shower or a long bath. 'Now that I think about it, the meeting is in like thirty minutes so I can't do either.' He thought to himself. He quickly took a hot shower and got out, his hair falling over his pale, delicate skin. He then wrapped his towel around his waist. Any woman who might have seen him like that would've fainted in an instant.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and started walking to his own room of the seemingly deserted mansion, but not before running into a certain pineapple haired, lazy genius.

"Shikamaru." He said.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said so Sasuke would know that he acknowledged him.

The two usually stayed out of each others way, unless they had a scene together or something, because: 1. Sasuke didn't really care and 2.Shikamaru is too lazy AND doesn't care.

Sasuke walked into his room and started looking for something to wear.

He settled with a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans with black Nikes. He ran down stair to see Naruto and Shikamaru already waiting for him.

Naruto was wearing an orange hoodie over a black t-shirt. He also had on black jeans like Sasuke. His shoes were that of brown Michael Jordan's.

Shikamaru was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie on, which was loose, of course. Black pants and surprisingly he had his hair down. He just had regular tennis shoes on as well.

"Time to go," Shikamaru said. They all got into the limo that was waiting outside. When they got in we saw our manager, Hatake Kakashi. He had silver hair and an odd black mask covering everything on his face but his right eye. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white under shirt and a black tie. He had black dress shoes.

"Ready to go to the meeting, fella's?" He asked them.

"Hai." They answered.

They rode to 'Legendary Corp.' in comfortable silence.

* * *

**_Hope it was good! the dream was kinda bad though, too me. I will have SasuHina re-unite, in my next chapter!!!!_**

**_review please!_**


	3. Reunited but trouble is ahead

_**Thank you to my reviewers!!!!!**_

_**This is the third chapter so enjoy!**_

_**Spiral's Alliance ch. 3**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line!!!! TT_**

**_OH,yeah! I do my names by, last name then first name so the second name is the first name and the first name is the last name, just to make sure you didn't get confused by that!_**

* * *

xX Sasuke's POV Xx 

As we rode to 'Legendary Corp.' in our limo, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It turns out that 'Spiral's Alliance' is a romance/action/adventure/drama/fantasy. Yeah, all those things. I still can't believe Shikamaru and I got the lead parts. That reminds me.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Who got the female lead parts?" I asked. You could barely see it, but I saw a small tint of pink on his cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I mean, come on! This was Shikamaru, for Christ's sake! He never blushes!

"Yamanaka Ino." That's all he said.

"Who else?" I pushed.

"I don't know. Kakashi hasn't told us yet. Yo, Kakashi!" Shikamaru yelled out. Kakashi looked up from his perverted book.

"Hm?" Kakashi held that expressionless façade.

"Who is the other female lead, besides Yamanaka Ino?" I asked him.

"Y-You don't wanna know." He answered. There it is again, that bad feeling. I just left it alone, though. We sat in comfortable silence once again.

We finally got to 'Legendary Corp.' There were like 4 other limos there when we got there so we must have been the last ones there. When I got out I got that terrible feeling again.

We came into the main meeting room and saw everyone talking to each other. No one was in their seats yet so I guess we were on time. I saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, and no Orochimaru. Oh, yeah! He left to go to 'Sound Works', the biggest movie production company in the village of Sound. I also saw Kichi Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga—No!

N-N-No one told me she was in the movie!!! Oh, dear God, help me!

God, I'll kill you Kakashi. That's why you didn't want to tell me!

I was brought out of my ideas for killing Kakashi when I heard, "Sasuke-kun!" and felt arms going around my neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!" By the way the voice sounded, it was a woman. I looked and saw a ball of pink.

"Sakura-chan, ohayo." That's all I could say. I even added the 'chan' for special reasons. The reason is… she's my girlfriend. She looked up at me.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked. I heard a scoff, coming in Hinata and Ino's direction. It wasn't Hinata, though. It was Ino. I was surprised. I knew there was a reason, though, cause I saw Hinata whispering something to Ino. I got boiled up about it, because Hinata's not one to gossip. Fine, we can play that game. I leaned down and snuck a kiss on Sakura, but not before whispering, "Of course," as seductively as I could. We stayed like that for a good two minutes before…

"Hey, get room! We're starting the meeting!" I knew that was the voice of the one and only, Hyuuga Hinata. I guess she wasn't fazed. Everyone sat down at the long table. At the ends were Tsunade and Jiraiya. To the left of Jiraiya, were Anko, Tenten, Sakura, me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Chouji, and Asuma. To the left of Tsunade were Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Gai, Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Neji. So Neji was across from Tenten, Lee was across from Sakura, Hinata was across from me, Ino was across from Shikamaru, and etcetera, etcetera.

"So…Has everyone read the script?" asked Tsunade. There were various answers of "yeah" or "yes" or "hai!"

"Good so we can go over the characters and what parts they play. Jiraiya, you take it."

"Okay," He started, " The four lead parts are Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Hinata, you play the lead character, Hiraoka Tsukiko. Ino, you will be playing her best friend, Sanjo Masumi. Sasuke, you will be playing Hayashi Takehiko, the male lead. Shikamaru, you will be playing Takehashi Masaro. Hiraoka Tsukiko is the princess of the Moon country in the Heaven world. Her best friend, Sanjo Masumi, is the princess of the Wind country in the Heaven world. Hayashi Takehiko is the prince of the Fire country in the Hell world, and Takehashi Masaro is his best friend from the Lightning country in the Hell world. You know the story, guy meets girl, and they fall in love. Yaddy, yaddy, yaddy, we know the same routine. Twists, my dear children, are what **make **the film. The Heaven and Hell world are forbidden from seeing each other, and they are in a war. Adding to that, Tsukiko is engaged to Naruto's character, Sato Raidon. He is from the Ocean country in the Heaven world. As well, to the fact that Takehiko, Sasuke's character, **thinks** he is in love with Sakura's character, Fukao Haruka, till she does some thing that are very much unexpected. Haruka is from the Sun country in the Hell world. Everyone either has angel wings or devil wings and what ever element their country is the element that they can control. Does everyone have it?" He told us. Jeez, that man can talk a lot.

After everyone responded with a "yes," or some form of approval of the idea, he told us, "Good, now go to your dressing rooms and get ready for our first scene."

xXSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHXx

xX Hinata's POV Xx

"I can't believe that they're together. Pathetic," Ino scoffed, "Anyone who dumps you, for that slut is obviously retarded."

"Thanks, Ino. That means a lot to me. Aside from that, isn't it funny how in the movie, you fall in love with Shikamaru's character and in real life, you **are** in love with Shikamaru, himself?" I teased.

"Haha, so funny." Ino laughed sarcastically.

"Ready to get our make-up and stuff done?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." We walked over our dressing room and immediately a woman came up to us and shoved two outfits into our hands and pushed us into the dressing rooms. I was wearing a white cami and a pair of blue plaid shorts, covered by a lavender robe. When we were done, another lady came up to us and pulled us over to the make-up area. It was only a light blush and eye-liner for me since, this is the seen where I just wake-up and Ino comes and blah, blah, blah. My hair was in a loose ponytail, tied with a ribbon.

"Now, get out there!" She yelled at me. She shoved me out of her room and felt myself hit something hard yet soft at the same time. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see… Uchiha Sasuke. The person I've been avoiding for two years, and the person who's dating, Haruno Sakura. When I looked up, I noticed he was about a head taller than me now.

"Hey," He said too me.

"I gotta get to my scene, so could you let go of me?" I said colder than I intended to. He let go and I dashed to room where they were shooting my scene. I saw a beautiful room, a huge room! It had really light lavender walls with white linings. The bed was round and had a white head board of a crescent moon. The blankets were messed up so I couldn't see them perfectly, but I saw a dark purple comforter, a white liner, and a lavender quilt. The pillow cases were different shades of purple as well. There were two white ones on the bottom then two dark ones in the middle and one lavender one in the front. There were a lot of other inanimate objects, but I didn't get to see them, because Tsunade pulled me over.

"Okay, Hinata, You are going to lie in the bed and get into a comfortable position and pretend you asleep. Count to 30 and slowly open your eyes. Then, again, slowly, get out of the bed and walk over to the drapes and just swing them open. Right when you open them Ino will come in. Do you know your lines?" I just nodded my head.

"Good, now go on set and we'll take the scene," She slightly shoved me. What's with everyone and shoving me! Anyway, I got onto the bed and a couple seconds later I heard, "Take one, Scene 1 part 1. Spiral's Alliance." A loud clapping noise then, "In 5, 4, 3…" I did my part perfectly, until Ino came in. She was wearing a white yukata with patterns of wind on it, and her hair was in a bun with ornaments in it.

"Konichiwa, Kiko-chan!" She burst in my door with some maids following her, telling her she should knock first.

"Konichiwa, Sumi-chan." I said gently.

"Ready for breakfast? You're mother has invited me." She told me, almost as gently as I did.

"Hai, just let me get ready first." When I went to a closet, pulled out a kimono, and went out a door back to the dressing room, I saw Sasuke looking in my direction, out of the corner of my eye.

xXSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHXx

-Sasuke's POV-

I watched the whole scene that Hinata did; she did it perfectly on the first take. I saw her look at me slightly as she left for the dressing room.

When she came back, she was wearing a cerulean yukata with a white leave pattern on it. Her hair was like Ino's, only hers had some hair left down.

"Try to get near her, unless you have a scene, and you're dead." I turned around to the voice and saw Ino walking away.

"What are you talking about?!" I called out. She turned around and glared at me, then just walked off to do the rest of her scene. I walked off, to do my scene with Sakura.

xXSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISXx

-Ino's POV-

He's such a bastard! Ugh! If he even gets within a yard from Hinata, without having to do a scene, I'll tear him apart. I can't even imagine how much he could hurt her again. The damage is done; we get to go home in about 10 minutes, okay. That's cool. Just make sure Hinata keeps her distance from Sasuke.

"Ino, you okay?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw the last person I expected to see.

"Sh-Shi-Shika-kun! Da-Daijoubu desu ka!" My cheeks were probably redder than Hinata's could ever get, right about now.

"You sure?" He asked concerned.

"H-Hai! I gotta go see Hinata and Kurenai so we could go home." I tried to walk around him and stay calm, but as fate would have it, there was an imaginary foot in front of me that I didn't see. I tripped and waited for the feel of the cold hard ground. When that impact never came, I saw Shikamaru holding my waist, while I had my hands around his neck. We stayed like that for a while before I stuttered out.

"G-Gomen," I looked away from his intense gaze, blushing like crazy.

"Ano…Ino?" He looked away blushing slightly as well.

"H-hai?" I replied.

"I-I w-was wondering…ano," He closed his eyes and looked at me, "ifyouwantedtogototheparkandwatchthecometswithme (if you wanted to go to the park and watch the comets with me)?" He said so fast that I couldn't even understand him.

"Nani?" I asked confused.

"I was wondering if you…wanted to go to the park on Saturday and watch the comets…with me." He said more steadily this time. I was practically jumping for joy, in my mind of course, at this point.

"That w-would be amazing," I stuttered out again.

"Great, I-I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Okay, that'll be great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." When he walked away and was out of sight, I practically dashed to Hinata's trailer.

"Hina-Hina-Hina-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" I called out exasperatedly.

"Nani?" She said from behind the changing area. She came out wearing what she wore to the mall only in shades of dark blue and black.

"Guess what just made me the happiest woman in the world." I squealed.

"Shikamaru just asked you to go see the comets with him on Saturday?" She said sarcastically. She also was writing something as she said it so she didn't see me nodding my head like crazy, so add a special, "mmhhhmm." She looked up at me in utter shock then gave me a smile. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! I can't believe he asked you out already!!!! When we get hope you just **have** to tell me all about it!"

"Alright!" We found Kurenai and came home. Hinata and I dashed up to my room and locked the door, with out even saying anything to Kurenai. I told her about what happened and we went back down stairs to see Kurenai cooking. We had a scared look on our faces.

"Kurenai! Let us cook the dinner!" We yelled. She may be a great agent but she is a terrible, and I **mean** _**terrible**_ chef.

"Okay."She walked away, grabbed a snack, and went into the living room. We started cooking dinner. It was a simple dinner. It was only rice, fried fish, sashimi, and some miso.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out to Hinata.

We all sat down at out dinner table and started eating. After dinner we got ready to go to bed. We all bid our goodnights and went to our designated rooms. After about an hour of drawing, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!!!**_

_**I need help; I need some people to come up with OC for Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji! They need romance too!!Only girls though, no guy pairings.I don't like yaoi(no offence to people who do!!! . )Do it like in this layout on the review:**_

_**Name:**_

_**First Appearance:**_

_**Occupation in movie (i.e. princess, trainer):**_

_**What country in movie (i.e. Wind, Ocean):**_

_**What world in movie:**_

_**Occupation (i.e. actor, actress)**_

_**Look like:**_

**_Friends with:_**

**_Who should they go with:_**

**_Personality:_**

_**Thank you very much!!!!!!!!! I really need it!!!!**_


	4. Turned down, jealousy, and getting ready

_**So-so-soooooo sorry that i was late with the update!!!!!!!!**_

_**Well, this is the fourth chapter! Hope you like!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline!!!!!!!!**_

_**Spiral's Alliance chapter 4!**_

_**Enjoy!!!!**_

* * *

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx 

-Hinata's POV-

(It's Friday already)

"Hinata-chan, Oi!" I turned around and saw my favorite ramen lover (She doesn't like him in this!).

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," I said. He now stood in front of me huffing, from running to me.

"How are ya, Hina-chan?" He gave me that lopsided grin.

"I'm fine, and you?" I replied.

"Well, I was thinking… you know if you wanted… Did you want to go to the park on Saturday with me?" I blushed. It wasn't like Naruto to stutter like that.

"Ano…thank you for the invitation, Naruto-kun, demo…I'm already going with Kiba-kun." I was super embarrassed.

He blushed as well, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh… well, that's okay. I'll find someone else."

"You wanna go with us?" I asked.

"Um, I don't want to intrude on your date." He said.

"D-d-date?! Kiba-kun and I are just friends. If anything, he's like a brother! So, do you wanna go?" I explained. I can't believe he thought that—I mean… Me and Kiba!

"Uh, yeah, if it's okay with Kiba." He said embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Of course it's okay! So I'll see you tomorrow! Meet us at my place on Saturday at 7, k?" I gave him a smile.

"Okay, cool! I'll see you there! Ja Ne, Hina-chan!" Naruto waved and went to his scene… with me!

"M-Matte, Naruto-kun! Your next scene is with me!" I ran to him. He turned around and smiled.

"Come on then!" He waved me over as he said that.

Somewhere else…

"I can't believe it! She gets everyone she wants! First Sasuke, then Kiba, and now Naruto!" a pink bubble haired woman screamed to her friend.

"Are you _jealous_ that _Naruto_ asked _her_ out and not _you_? Geez, Sakura, she is friends with all the actors, besides you, and since most of the actors are men, then of course she would be friends with more guys then girls, and with her nice personality, rich perspective, hot body (in guy terms), and that innocent smile she always gives everyone, again, besides you…and now Sasuke, she can practically get any guy she wants." Our favorite weapon obsessed actor explained.

"Of course not! And what, now you're on her side!!?? She slapped me! Hard too! How can you call _that_ nice and innocent, Tenten!?" Sakura yelled.

"Okay, one, I'm not on anyone's side, because two, there are no sides to choose from, and three, you were cheating with _her_ boyfriend!" Tenten yelled back. She started walking away, but she stopped and turned around, "Oh, and Sakura, before I forget, just so you know? Sasuke is gonna end up with Hinata, someway, somehow, to the premiere in August." With those last words, Tenten walked away.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

_-**Punch- -kick- -roundhouse kick- -uppercut- -right hook- **_

_**She runs. She draws her sword and starts to maneuver her sword to not cut a single bamboo tree around her. She throws her sword into a bamboo tree and sits on the ground.**_

_**"I know you're there," she says knowingly. Some one jumps down from a tree.**_

_**"You have excellent maneuvering with swords, my dear." The man says, but stays in the shadows.**_

_**"You have no right to be here. You are a part of Hell." She gets up and walks over to her sword. She draws it out of the tree.**_

_**"Now, now. No need to be so feisty. I am merely here on business. No need to be afraid, Tsukiko-hime." He walks over and grabs her chin and whispered in her ear. She puts the sword at his stomach.**_

_**"You reek of blood, **__**demon****." She spits the word 'demon,' "Let me add to the smell with your own blood." She pulled the sword and tries to strike. He pulls out his own, and it clashes with hers.**_

_**"You reek of honesty, **__**angel****." He spits the word 'angel,' just as she did.**_

_**"I'm an angel, that's what I'm supposed to reek of, Takehiko-dono." She whispers in his ear mockingly as well. He jumps back, shocked.**_

_**"Now, I didn't know angels mock people." He smirked.**_

_**"And I didn't know demons are that much of idiots, as you." She retorts.**_

_**"Sayonara, Tsukiko-hime," He leaves into the shadows.**_

"CUT!" Tsunade yelled, ending the scene. Hinata walked over to get her bottled water. Sasuke followed.

"Hey, good job out there." He complimented her.

"Thanks, you too." She complimented shortly and coldly.

"So, I hear you and Naruto are going to see the comet tomorrow." Sasuke said, trying to make short conversation.

"So, I hear you and Sakura are dating. Actually, I didn't hear, I saw it… twice." She finished coldly. She then took a sip of her water.

"So…uh…you saw us at the meeting room on Sunday, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone saw you. I was the one who yelled, "Hey, get a room," remember? Or did you forget your ex's voice? And don't play stupid cause I'm not stupid. I know you saw me with Ino at the meeting." She explained icily.

"I never said you were stupid, and I don't _play_ stupid, either." He tried to sound mad but it came with stupidity winning.

"You know you just called yourself stupid, right?" Hinata told him. He hit his forehead. Hinata couldn't help but try and suppress a laugh, but failed very miserably.

"I got you to smile. A knew goal." He chuckled at his stupidity.

"Dumbass," She cursed.

"Hinata, can you come here?! I want to show you something!" They heard Ino's voice.

Ino looked up and saw Sasuke and Hinata laughing. She couldn't stand it.

"Hinata, can you come here?! I want to show you something!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second!" Hinata called back out. After a couple of seconds, she ran over to the computer Ino was standing at.

"Wassup?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you what I could do to the movie. I have to do the special effects. Tsunade said so."

"Oh, really? That's so cool." Hinata said excitedly. They looked around the special effects on the computer.

"So… you two look comfy." Ino couldn't help but say.

"Sasuke? No, we were just talking. He completely called himself stupid so I just couldn't help but laugh." Hinata told her worried best friend.

"Oh, okay. So, anyway, have you gotten an outfit for your big date with Kiba?" Ino changed the subject, and smiled as she talked about Kiba.

"Ino, it's not a date. We're like siblings. He's one of the people that have always been there for me. Besides you and Shino, of course. Naruto's coming too, and no I haven't picked out an outfit, yet. I don't know what to wear." Hinata admitted.

"Naruto's coming? How'd that happen?" Ino asked curiously.

"Yeah, he is. Um…He asked me to go with him, like just us two, but Kiba had already asked me to go as just friends, and Naruto looked so sad when I turned him down and I couldn't help but ask him to come with us. But, changing the subject, immediately, we, as in _us_ two," Hinata pointed at the two of them, to show what she meant, "are going shopping, today, after we close up shop." Right when Hinata finished, Tenten came up to them and asked for Hinata.

"Y-yeah, sure, I'll be there in a sec." Hinata stuttered.

"Okay." Tenten walked over to the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later, Ino." Hinata followed to where Tenten went.

"Hey, Ten-chan. What did you need?" Hinata used her nickname for her cousin's crush.

"I need your help, Nata-chan. Neji, asked me to go see the comets with him tomorrow and I have…nothing to wear…" Tenten said her last statement shamefully and embarrassed.

"Oh, I see, well, um hold on just one sec, okay?" Hinata ran over to Ino before Tenten could say anything.

"O...kay" The weapon lover said. She turned to where Hinata had run off to and saw Ino and Hinata talking and she saw Ino nod. Hinata ran back over to her and sighed, out of breathe.

"Sorry about that, Ten-chan." She gave one of her only girl-friends an innocent and bright smile.

"Daijoubu," Tenten gave her a natural smile.

"Okay, since you don't have anything to wear…if you want to, you can come with Ino and me to do some shopping after we close up." Hinata offered, leaning on the table for support.

"That would be great! Arigatou!" Tenten hugged the white eyed beauty.

"Your welcome," She said meekly, "Could you kinda let go of me now, Ten-chan? You are a lot stronger than you look."

"Oh! Gomen!"

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

_**A loud clang envelopes the air. The loud clang is two swords clashing. Good and Evil are fighting. Heaven and Hell are at its most worthy battle, yet it is not for peace, but for a woman. Thinking that they will get her love in the end is what keeps them going. The two enemies jump away from each other. Both know they re evenly matched and could very well die, leaving the woman that they love. They collide once more, and jump back, gasping for air. Both have a pain in their heart. One heart telling them to go to Heaven and the other's heart telling them to go to Hell, for they are on the border line of the two worlds. Both ignore it.**_

_**"You can't win, Raidon!" one of the princes of hell (Sasuke) yells at a prince of Heaven (Naruto).**_

_**"No! I will win, Takehiko! You're finished!" Sudden strength over comes Raidon. Raidon pushes Takehiko back into the world of demons.**_

_**Takehiko falls on one knee. Suddenly, the wall separating them starts to close.**_

"Cut, and that's a wrap! Sayonara, mina!!" Jiraiya went out of the room. Sasuke walks over to where Naruto is standing.

"Hey, really nice job out there, Naruto. You did well." Sasuke complimented for the second time.

"Yeah, thanks. It's probably since we're fighting over Hinata-chan's character in the movie and in real life I kinda like her, it helps, you know?" Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I do. So… have asked her out yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I did. I asked her to go to see the comets with me tomorrow, and she said she was already going with Kiba, but she asked if I wanted to go with them, since they were just going as friends." Naruto explained again.

"Cool, I guess we'll see you then." Sasuke implied.

"Wait, _we_?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sakura and me. We're going." Sasuke said.

"Cool, I'll see you there. Ja Ne!" Naruto ran out of the room. Sasuke was left alone.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

_A white eyed, brown haired guy ran up to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes._

_"Tenten, matte!" He called out. She turned around and smiled._

_"Hayaku, Neji-kun!" She said playfully. He stood in front of her huffing from the run. "Daijoubu?" She asked caringly._

_"Mmm, Arigatou." He stood up straight, "I was wondering if you wanted to… go to see the comets with me?" He said with little emotion but with a slight blush._

_"That would be nice. Ah Ja!" She ran to her own seen with Sakura. Neji stood there dumbfounded. He grinned a lopsided grin and chuckled. He then walked off somewhere._

Tenten woke up from her flashback dream, smiling. She then looked at the clock and frowned. It was 6:00 AM!! She lied back down and pulled the covers over her head and went back into dreamer's world.

_"Ten-chan, are you ready to go? Ino-chan?" Hinata asked her two best friends._

_"Hai!" They answered in unison. They all got into Hinata's limo, and went to the mall. They started walking around the mall and looking around for an outfit. _

_"Ten-chan, mitte! This would look so cute on you!" Ino screamed, holding up a light brown shin-length skirt with a black sash on it. It had a white halter top with a long, dark brown, sleeveless coat and a light brown plaid scarf. Her shoes were mahogany brown heels. She had a bracelet that goes around her fore-arm and golden hoops._

_"That is cute. Can I see it so I could go try it on?" Tenten asked._

_"Yeah, here you go," Ino gave Tenten the outfit, and Tenten practically ran to the dressing room._

_"She's excited, huh?" Hinata analyzed._

_"Yeah, she is," Ino saw Tenten start to come out of the dressing room. "Look, here she comes!"_

_Tenten came out fully in the outfit…with her hair down! It was about mid back-length._

_"Tenten, you look great! We just have to straighten your hair tomorrow!" screamed Ino._

_"Hounto?!" She spun around, which made the skirt come up a little. She stopped and said, "Ino… it's your turn!" she said while pointing at Ino._

_"Found one!" intervened Hinata. She was holding a whole outfit like Tenten's. It had blue jeans, white heels, a grey-blue t-shirt, covered by a white ¾ sleeve jacket. Her accessories were a blue-grey-brown striped scarf; it was short, a white hat, a loose, dark blue-white, striped tie, and diamond studs._

_"Kawaii!" Ino screamed. She immediately took it and went into the dressing room. She came out a couple minutes later, looking perfect in the outfit. Her hair was in two, loose and low pigtails._

_"You look awesome!" Hinata and Tenten said at the same time._

_"I know, right?" Ino replied cockily. They all laughed._

_"Two down, one to go." Ino announced. Tenten and Ino smiled at Hinata evilly._

_"Nani?" Hinata asked scared._

_"There's nothing here. We have to go to another store." Ino said, pretending to be bored and picking at her nails._

_"I—Iie, we can go eat dinner. I can find something in my own closet." Hinata said meekly, trying to not get attacked._

_"No, we are, I repeat, are going to get you a new outfit!" Tenten ordered. Hinata shrunk into a little chibi form, from getting scared by Tenten's evil eyes. _

_"H-H-hai!" Hinata tried to sound confident. Ino and Tenten walked back into the dressing room and changed back into their original clothes. They then paid for their clothes and walked around the mall some more, till they saw a store called '__HARAJUKU AREA.' They went inside and started looking around. _

_"Oh, my Kami! I found one! Come look!" Tenten suddenly yelled, startling Hinata and Ino. Ino and Hinata ran over. Tenten was again, holing a whole outfit. It had blue jeans with a tint of yellow, a black and yellow sweater, black, knee-high boots; the top was grey and fuzzy 3. The accessories were a black beanie thingy-hat, a long, loose black scarf, and long white necklace, and matching hoop earrings._

_"Sugoi! I'll go try it on!" Hinata took it and dashed off to the dressing room. She came out and smiled._

_"How do I look?" She asked shyly._

_"Amazing!" They replied. Hinata had a small blush on her cheeks now._

_"We are so curling your hair, Hina-chan!" Ino stated._

_"Hai!" Hinata agreed._

_"Can we go eat something, now?" Tenten asked, hungrily._

_"Yeah, let's go!" They went to a restraint called, "Circle Sushi" and sat down before, "Ahh! It's Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Kichi Tenten! Ahh!" the same random girls that screamed that last time._

_"Why does this always happen when we are about to eat!?" Ino screamed annoyed._

_"No idea." Hinata replied. They started running all the way to the limo and immediately left. They drove over to Hinata and Ino's condo._

_"Tenten, you wanna stay over, tonight?" Ino asked randomly._

_"Yeah, that'd be great." Tenten agreed._

_"So…I'll order pizza?" Hinata inquired._

_"Yeah, go ahead." Ino said. Hinata ordered and the pizza was there in about 10 minutes. They devoured the pizza and watched some TV. They fell asleep watching some anime called, "Lucky Star."_

"Tenten!" She heard Ino's voice in her dream. She instantly opened her eyes and saw Ino shaking her awake.

"Nani!?" Tenten yelled.

"Hinata's making breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Gomen," Tenten apologized.

"For what?" Ino asked.

"For screaming like that. I'm not exactly a morning person."

"It's okay. You should see Hinata try to wake me up. Talk about a nightmare." Ino and Tenten laughed at that.

"Breakfast is served." Hinata came in with three plates in her hands and set them on the table, "Come one guys, eat up." They all sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison. They talked for the rest of the day, till it was time to get ready. The curled Hinata's hair, straightened Tenten's hair and put Ino's hair into two low pigtails.

"I'll see you guys later!" Hinata waved to Tenten and Ino as they left with their designated dates.

* * *

_**This was the fourth chapter!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! I'll put the fifth one up as soon as possible!! It'll have their dates and some OCs in it!!!!!**_

_**Please review!!!!!!**_

_**Bye-bee!!!!**_

_**VietNiggaGurlie/Yuppero-chan!!**_


	5. Scavenger hunt!

**This is chapter 5.**

** So-so-so-soooooooooo sorry for the late update.**

**I'll try to get ch. 6 up ASAP...**

**ENJOY!! Spiral's Alliance**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.  
**

* * *

**  
-DING DONG-**

Hinata opened the door to see Kiba wearing a grey button up shirt and black pants, and he was also holding a dozen white roses.

"Kiba-kun, what are those?! They're beautiful!" Hinata screamed.

"They're for you; White roses" Kiba said as he handed them to Hinata.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!" She screamed as she got the flowers, "Come inside. I'm gonna go put this in some water and a vase. Plus, we have to wait for Naruto." She explained as she walked to the Kitchen and Kiba walked into the living room.

Kiba sat down and said, "Okay…" He then noticed what Hinata said. "M-Matte! Naruto?!" Kiba jumped off of the couch in surprise. It was so sudden that it made Hinata jump. She then looked at him through the kitchen window.

"G-Gomen!" Hinata stuttered due to the fact that she was still startled by Kiba's sudden screaming, "I totally forgot to tell you that…I invited…Naruto-kun." She said guiltily.

"Iie, it's okay. He's like one of my closets friends anyway." He accepted.

"Ari—," Hinata was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Speak of the Devil. I'll get it," Kiba went to the door and saw Naruto standing there, clad in an orange long sleeve shirt covered by a black t-shirt, with jeans and regular tennis shoes.

"Hey, Kiba." Naruto greeted. They both walked inside and sat down on the couch. Neither of them saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out. A little bit after that, Hinata came out of the hallway, holding a large black duffle bag.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted to her favorite ramen lover.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked, coming up to Hinata and taking the bag from her.

"Oh, just a telescope. I already packed three bento for us in that basket over there," Hinata pointed to the dining table, where, there it was, a picnic basket.

"Ready to go" Kiba put himself into their conversation.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto agreed.

"Kiba, can you get the basket off of the table, so I can drive?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Yes, to the basket but, no to the driving, cause last time, you almost killed me." Kiba explained

"Fine," Hinata agreed.

"Um…whose car are we taking?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Um…Kiba-kun's?" Hinata looked at Kiba, unsurely, nodded.

They all got into the car with Kiba in the driver's seat, Hinata in the passenger's seat, and Naruto in the back seat. Since it was about thirty minutes till sunset, they still had about 5 and a half hours till the comets, so they could set up.

"Hinata, what time are the comets supposed to be coming?" Kiba asked but kept his eyes on the road. Hinata looked at her watch.

"Um…at around 12:00 AM, I guess. And it's only…" She checked her watch again, "6:30 PM."

"Okay, that's cool; I have a spot 'reserved' for everyone when we get there" Kiba told them.

"Okay," The rode in silence for the rest of the ride.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata's POV

I suddenly felt a vibration in my jeans pocket. I opened my phone and saw a text message from Tenten. It read:

_Where R U guys?_

I replied:

_We R still on the way._

Tenten:

_When did you leave the house?_

Me:

_Just about 15 minutes ago. We're like turning into the parking lot like right now but we have to walk_.

Tenten:

_Okay…so, how's the double/single date going?_

Me:

_Ten-chan! It's so not a date!_

Tenten:

_Uh-huh, well whatever. Well Shika and Ino are cloud gazing, snuggled up, I may say. Neji went to go get me a drink, and the bitch (Sakura) is all over Sasuke, again,_

Me:

_Aww! Shika and Ino are so made for each other! And Neji is so made for you! EW! Why did you have to tell me that!?...but anyway, we'll look for you guys, k?_

Tenten:

_Lol. Okay, luv ya! XOXOXO!_

Me:

_Luv ya! XOXOXOXO!_

After that, I didn't even notice that we were already there. We got out and started walking. Kiba was holing the telescope bag and Naruto was holding the picnic basket.

Naruto and I were talking about something funny but we stopped because I wanted to ask something.

"Where are we going and how much long till we get there? My legs are burning!" I laughed out, but I was serious at the same time.

"I told you it's a surprise!" He laughed out as well.

"But my legs hurt!" I whined out.

"Here, get on my back." Naruto offered. I was too tired to think about it so I jumped on his back and put my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to see darkness and stars.

"She's awake," I heard Kiba's voice. I sat up and saw everyone.

"Hina-chan!" Right after I heard that Ino and Tenten jumped on me.

"Hey…guy? I-I…can't…bre-…breath!" I choked out. They got off.

"Gomen." They said at the same time. Tenten walked over somewhere with Neji.

"We have a surprise!" Tenten yelled. Everyone looked at her and Neji-nii-san.

"We are going on a Scavenger hunt! It's mandatory or," She dragged on and then pointed to the woods, "you leave." She finished sharply.

"So, who's in?" Neji asked. Everyone agreed.

"So…it's individual, so no clinging onto somebody else," Neji glared at Sakura and Sasuke. Woo! Go Neji-nii-san!

"We have to find the following objects:

A clear cup,

A golden/brown leaf,

A green plate,

And a light green candle.

Since its dark, it'll be harder. Bring your phone and flashlight. It should only take about an hour. All of the items are hidden inside the forest." Tenten explained.

"You have till 8: oo and it's 7:00. Start!" Every one ran off to the forests.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

I really didn't feel like a scavenger hunt so I just ran and jumped into a tree. I was just listening to my music player that I brought, when I head someone coming. Instead of ignoring it like I usually would, I had the sudden urge to look who it was. I reach for another branch to lean on while I looked. I missed the branch and fell off of the branch.

"Look out!" I called to the person I was about to collapse over. They looked up and I fell on them. I heard'Oof' as I we fell and rolled over behind the bushes.

"Gomen Nasai." I apologized to the person. I looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke. He was straddling my while I was at the bottom.

"It's okay. What were you doing up there, anyway?" He asked.

"I didn't feel like leaving and I didn't feel like searching." I answered.

"I see. I thought you'd be one of the first people done. You use to love doing this kind of stuff." He remembered.

"Shows how far apart we've been from each other." Oh my god, please tell me I didn't just say that.

"So…far." He looked at me longingly and lowered himself. He was about to kiss me, when I turned my head.

"We tried this before and you broke my heart." I whispered. He rose up and looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said. He got off of me and sat down. I sat up and looked at him.

"Tell me one thing. Why'd you do it?" I asked him, hurt.

"It's so hard to have girls all over you and stick to one when you have all those other ones. That's why I would be crazy if I didn't make the most of it and put my whole heart into it." He admitted.

"Sounds like an easy way to get it broken." I whispered again. He looked at me and smiled.

"No madder how far apart we are from each other, you will always have that knowledge that most people would kill for, true knowledge. You are so lucky." He said randomly.

"Heh…yeah right. If I did-" I was cut off by a, "Sasuke-kun!" God, my ears hurt.

"You better go, she's waiting." I finished, and then ran off. When I got to the camp site I somehow had a clear cup in my hands.

"How'd that get here?" I put it on the table that the guys set up. I then looked behind me to see a fire, a table of food, 4 tents, and Ino, sitting on a log around the fire. Now, how'd I miss that? I walked over to Ino and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ino-chan," I said to her as I sat down. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, you're back early." She said to me.

"Yeah, I could only find a cup. I didn't use a flashlight so it was harder." I chuckled, "So…Why are the tents set up?"

"Because we are staying here tonight. I already asked Kurenai about it. She's cool with it." Ino cleared up. But…

"What about our clothes?" I asked.

"They are in my bag." She pointed over to one of the tents. I sighed.

"So…who's stayin with whom?" I looked at the tents.

"Shikamaru and Neji are sharing one, Kiba and Naruto are sharing, You, Tenten, and I are bunking, and Sasuke and Sakura are sharing one." She said 'all knowingly.'

"Okay, so I guess we'll just wait for the rest of the gang to get back." I sighed. Ino sighed as well. She went into the tent and brought out a blanket. She put the blanket around me and then her. We tried to get warm by the fire. We stayed there for a while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**I put a Small SASUHINA thing in there. There will hopefully be another one in the next chapter! **

**Thank you to reviewers!**

**Review again! **

**VietNiggagurlie! **


	6. Comets and oh so much Jewelery

**Again, sorry for the late update!!!**

**School starts soon and I am just drowning in things to do!**

**Well, hope you like Spiral's Alliance chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline!**

* * *

Hinata and Ino sat around the fire, waiting for the others. Slowly, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba came back, one by one, then, Naruto. Lastly, Sasuke and Sakura came…together! 

"I said not to cling onto each other." Tenten stated coldly. Everyone but Hinata and Ino stared at her. They didn't know that she could have that kind of tone! Hinata and Ino did, though.

"Don't get your weapons up your butt, geez." Sakura replied stupidly.

"I'm sorry, did you just say, "Don't get your weapons up your butt?" Ino snickered, along with Hinata.

"Time for dinner!" Shikamaru called out, from one of the tables that were set up. It had Korean barbeque, curry and rice, soba, udon, and gyoza. Everyone besides Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba went to the table to get food.

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to." Hinata said meekly. She opened up her bento to reveal miso ramen. Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of it. He opened hid to reveal Sukiyaki. Kiba opened his, hoping to get the same thing, only to get Oden. Hinata blushed at the sight of this.

"Gomen, I gave Naruto yours, Kiba. Kiba got mine and I got Naruto's." Hinata told them. They switched bento and looked hungrily at their food.

"Itadakimasu!" They yelled at the same time. Everyone finished eating their food and started to sit around the fire.

"It's almost time for the comets" said Tenten, "It's 11:30. Hinata, Neji and whoever else have a telescope, set it up." Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru set up a telescope.

"Ne, Hinata, who're you gonna watch the comets with?" Ino came up to Hinata with Tenten. Hinata looked at them then went back to her telescope.

"I guess both of them. I mean, they won't mind. They are like best friends anyway. I don't see why not." Hinata informed them.

"But you do know that they are gonna fight for your attention, right?" Tenten intervened.

"Why?" Tenten and Ino hit their foreheads.

"Are you serious?! Hinata, they both like you!" They yelled in unison.

"What? No they don't. I mean Naruto, maybe, but, Kiba!? He's like a frickin' brother!" Hinata yelled in her defense.

"You can't be serious." Ino was pinching the bridge of her nose. Tenten was rubbing her forehead from a migraine.

"Well, I mean they are like brothers to me; nothing more." Hinata sighed, "I mean-" She was cut off by Sakura screaming, "Sasuke-kun, mitte! There's a comet!" Everyone looked up and saw a bundle of comets. Hinata looked through her telescope and gasped.

"Ino, Tenten, mitte mitte! It's beautiful!" She screamed. Ino went up to the telescope and put her eye on the hole and gasped at the sight as well.

"Oh, my Kami! Sugoi ne!" She screamed as loud as Hinata, "Tenten, come look, hayaku!" Tenten went up and copied Ino's movements. She looked back up and looked at them. She then looked at the sky.

"It's beautiful, huh?" a voice said behind her. She spun around and looked at the person.

"Neji! Yeah, it's something." Tenten looked back up at the sky in amazement.

"Come on over to where I put my telescope. It's really somethin'." Neji lead her to where his telescope was.

"Look into it." Tenten did as he asked and gasped, for the first time. She looked at him and he smiled genuinely. He walked over to where the glass of the telescope was and took out a box. He walked back over to Tenten and opened the box.

"Here, this is for you." He took out a necklace with a kunai made of diamonds, as the pendant. He put it around her neck and she lifted her hair so he could clip it. When she felt the necklace hit her porcelain skin, she let her straight hair, flow gently down her back, like a waterfall. Tenten looked down at the necklace and touched so gently, as if she touched it too hard it would shatter. She looked back up at Neji, with a delicate smile on her face. Neji had one of his very rare genuine smiles on, that he would only give too Hinata and Tenten. Tenten suddenly jumped into his arms, hugging him so hard, it seemed as if she let go, she would be lost forever. He hugged her back.

Neji heard almost mute sobs coming from the weapon lover.

"Don't leave me. I've lost so much in my life. I don't want to lose something that almost means the world to me. Onegai…" He heard her sob out. Neji hugged her harder than before.

"I won't ever leave you. I promise." He whispered into her hair. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked her gently. She just shook her head.

"I don't want to go back yet. I want to stay here, with you." She looked back up at him with puffy, red eyes. Neji looked at her and bents his head down. Tenten stood on her toes and they shared a light kiss.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"Ino, can I talk to you? Maybe we can go for a walk?" Shikamaru came up to Ino and asked her. She nodded and walked with Shikamaru. Shikamaru held her hand and pulled her into the forests.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked as she was being pulled while running. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled.

"It's a surprise." He turned back around and kept on running, pulling Ino along as well. They came into a clearing and Ino had a look of pure and happy shock on her face.

"This is amazing!" She yelled. They were on a god damn beach! There was a picnic blanket and a basket on the blanket.

"What is all this?" She asked as she looked as Shikamaru behind her. He walked over to the blanket and sat down, patting the seat next to him.

"This was very troublesome, so I hope you like it. I had to make Hinata keep it a secret." He opened the basket and pulled out a bunch of winter strawberries.

"Hinata made these?" Ino asked disappointed.

"Not really, she just showed me how to do it and she did one of her own batches. She also helped me a little bit with my batch. Mostly, I made these. That's why like three of them are perfect and the rest are deformed. It was messy and…" Shikamaru explained.

"Troublesome?" Ino finished for him. He laughed, as he unwrapped the strawberries from their airtight wrappings.

"Exactly," He took one and bit into it, "And might I add, that they aren't that bad." Ino laughed and took one. She bit into and chewed on it for a couple of seconds.

"They're not like Hinata's." Ino teased. Shikamaru looked sad now.

"There better!" Shikamaru's face lit up again.

"So how'd you know that winter strawberries are my favorite winter foods?" She asked him.

"You told me when we were just kids. I remembered it after all this time, too." Shikamaru looked out at the ocean in front of him. He then lied back and looked at the comets that were shooting through the air at light speed. He closed his eyed to breathe. Right when he closed his eyes, he felt something warm on his lips. He enjoyed the feeling and kissed her back. Shikamaru brought her closer to him by grabbing her head. Ino held onto his shoulders. Ino pulled back and looked at Shikamaru. She smiled lightly.

"I know this maybe too early to say this, but…I think I-I'm in love with you, Shikamaru." Ino told him. Shikamaru looked at her.

"I mean, we've been friends forever. I know I love you, but I think now, that I'm **in** love with you. I've never had that happy feeling with anyone. But why do I feel it when I'm with you?"

"I-Ino…" Shikamaru was stunned.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but--" She was cut off by Shikamaru grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her fiercely. They separated.

"Baka, let me talk. I'm in love with you too. I have been since the first day we met, and we were only three." He laughed at himself. Ino laughed lightly as well. They snuggled up closer together and lied down next to each other.

"Troublesome…"

"But perfect."

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata's POV!

I sighed as I drew on her sketch book. I guess there really is no one out there for me.

"Hey, wha'cha doing?" I heard Kiba's voice. I looked next to me, at him, as he sat down on the ground, next to me.

"I'm just doodling. It's nothing; just a hobby." Kiba suddenly took the sketch book away.

"Kiba-kun! Give it back!" I screamed, trying to reach the book, but Kiba was too tall for me, plus he had it over his head.

"Let me look at it first!" He laughed out, backing away. Before I could respond, I fell on top of Kiba.

"G-Gomen," I was blushing furiously. Kiba just lied there, stunned. I quickly stood up held out a hand for Kiba.

"K-Kiba, Daijoubu desu ka?" Kiba snapped out of his daze and took my hand.

"Ah," he rubbed his neck and looked at me, "So…can I look through it?"

"Eh?!" He chuckled.

"Can I look through your sketch book?" He clarified for me. I thought he was talking about something else. I slowly nodded my head. He started flipping through the pages.

"It's kinda old, so be careful." I told him. He nodded and then went back to looking through the pages.

"These are…wow," He looked at me, "You could quit being an actress and look for a career in art." He teased me, because he knew I would never do it.

"Urusai!" I hit him lightly with my sketch book. He rubbed his arm then looked at me surprised.

"How did you get the book back?" He pointed at the book that I now had in my possession.

"I have my ways." I winked at him and went over to the fire.

"You know we've been friends for like ever, right?" He started.

"Yeah, our families are like tight. Everyone has noble families that are connected, like ours."

"And what have I ever given you that you didn't eat or throw at me?" He stated randomly.

"Like nothing." I started drawing in my book again.

"Exactly. That is why I am giving you…" I heard him shuffle in his pocket then open something. I looked at him as he took my left hand. He then put a 10k two-tone gold bracelet.

"I-It's…I can't accept this." I looked at my hand, then at Kiba, shaking my head.

"I want you to have it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bought it for you. I mean…you're my best friend." He admitted to me.

"Fine…but I didn't get anything for you." I told him.

"Pshah…You get me everything I want for my birthday…which is tomorrow, might I add." He pressed.

"Whatever…but I'm still getting you a gift, anyway." I stuck out my tongue at him. He did the same. We then laughed for a while.

"Well…I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow, I'm turning twenty-one! Yay!" He told me. I opened my arms and he hugged me. I instantly hugged back.

"Arigatou," I whispered in his ear. We pulled apart and he started walking back to his tent.

"Love ya!" I yelled out, brother and sisterly. Automatically, Ino and Tenten's word came to my mind, 'Hinata! They both like you!' I covered my mouth after I said that to Kiba.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Kiba's POV! YAY!

"If only you knew that I loved you." I whispered to myself before going into the tent. I went inside and saw Naruto sitting there on his sleeping bag.

"Hey," He said simply.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, 'Why do you like Hinata-chan,' to myself. It's funny. There are so many other women that would love to go out with me, yet I like the one that is un-obtainable." He said pretty much to himself.

"Well, why do you like her? And is it love or just a crush?" I walked over on my sleeping bag and sat down.

"I don't know. Hopefully, it's only a crush." He told me.

"And why is that?" I asked him while taking off my shirt (just picture it!)

"Because I know that both of us will never be able to be with her." He took off his shirt as well.

"Again, I say, why?"

"Because she's still in love with Sasuke!" He yelled.

"No she isn't." I told him.

"Why do you think she was so mad at Sasuke when the 'incident' happened and she told him she never wanted to see him again!? It's because he didn't do anything to try and get her back! He just stayed back and ran to Sakura for help!" He yelled angrily.

"Why are you so mad about this?!" I yelled back.

"Because I might be in love with Sakura!" He yelled back as an answer.

"Then why did you ask Hinata out earlier!?" I yelled back as a retort.

"Because I like her!"

"Which one do you want!?"

"I!" He paused, "I don't know."

"Well, you need to find out!" I was so mad, so I walked out of the tent to see Sasuke and Hinata talking.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata's POV

"Hey, can I sit down?" Sasuke said from behind me.

"Yeah, do what ever you want." I told him. He sat next to me.

"Still on the 'doodling,' huh?" He looked at my sketchbook.

"Yep. Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"Getting her 'beauty sleep.'" He chuckled.

"Wow, you have a really weird girlfriend." I laughed at him.

"So…what have you been doing lately?" He asked me.

"Nothing really, just doing some movies and helping my otou-san with some stuff with his business and helping Hanabi with her modeling."

"So…Hanabi's, what? 15 now?" I nodded my head and bit my lip. I guess it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong." I told him.

"I've known you for who knows how long, and I know as much about you now as I did when we first met. But, one thing I know about you is whenever you bite your lip, you're worried about something."

"Well, it's none of your business." I stated coldly. He looked a little hurt.

"Look, there's a shooting star. Make a wish, Hina." We almost reverted to our 18 year old selves. I'm not going to let that happen.

"You found it, you make a wish. Hayaku, before it's gone." I told him.

"I wish that I could get to know you again." He said. I slightly blushed.

"You're retarded." I laughed at him.

"Maybe so, but my wish will hopefully come true, one day." He looked up at the sky, "Oh, before I completely forget," He fished into his pocket and pulled out a box. What's with everyone and jewelry! He took my hand and put the box in my hand.

"I got this for you before…you know." He said, not wanting to bring up our 1 year anniversary. That's when 'it' happened. I opened it and saw a 14k white gold 1 carat t.w. Leo 7-amythest Journey necklace.

"I can't take this. Why don't you give it to Sakura? She is your girlfriend." I told him, handing it back to him. He pushed my hand back into my lap.

"Because I got it for you. It would be wrong to give it to someone else when the intentions of the gift were for some one else." I looked at it in awe.

"Arigatou," I whispered as I brushed a stand of hair behind my ear, "Since you gave me this, I will make your wish come true. Be at the Circle Café at 6:30PM next Saturday, since we don't have any scenes, we have the day off. I am also inviting you to Kiba's party tomorrow. If you tell him, I'll murder you." I gained back my confidence.

"Deal," He put out his hand. I took his hand and we shook. I let go and looked back up at the sky.

"You look tired." He told me.

"I am. I've been working so hard lately." I dosed off and my head hit something hard but soft. I then noticed that my head was on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind and was too tired to even lift my head so we just stayed in that position.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Well, review and I'll have the 7th chapter as soon as I can!!  
**

**Luv ya! Have a good day!!!! **

**VietNiggaGurllie!**


	7. A New Friend

**I really hope you like this chapter! I added my own OC in it for my original story. **

**It was really hard to come up with a way to put her in the story. More are coming though!**

**This chapter is pretty much a whole flashback.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. It makes me feel good about my work. So Here is...**

**Spiral's Alliance chapter 7! ENJOY!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.  
**

* * *

Hinata's POV

April 2007

H-how did it come to this? I still have no idea. I guess it was those stupid god-damned comets. I mean, 1) Neji and Tenten are getting married next Christmas, 2) There are new people to the set, and 3) Sasuke and I are closer than we have ever been.

When I asked him to come to the café, I was only intended to give him a small amount of detail about myself. My intentions were directed somewhere else, apparently.

Christmas 2006

_Hinata sat at the café, waiting for Sasuke to show up; He was 10 minutes late. Just when she was about to leave, she heard a dinging sound come from the door._

_"Hope you weren't leaving," A husky, dark voice said._

_"No, not at all," Hinata lied. They sat down at Hinata's previous spot. A woman with purplish-blue hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a white blouse, a black knee length skirt, and black knee high boots, came up to them, smiling._

_"Konbanwa. Watashi no namae wa Maeko desu (My name is Maeko). What would you like?" She asked, getting out a notebook pad to write on. She looked up and smiled at the two._

_"I would like a black tea, please." Sasuke said to the waiter._

_"I would like a green tea, please." Hinata said just as politely as Sasuke. The waiter nodded as she wrote down the orders._

_"The drinks should be here in a little bit." She walked away to the back. Sasuke intertwined his hands together and put his elbow on the table, to support the chin that was now on his hands._

_"So…what have you been up to, these oh-so fine two years?" He asked sarcastically._

_"They have been 'oh-so' fine, thank you very much, and they have been fine." Hinata mimicked Sasuke. _

_"Really? I've heard that you and Ino do a lot of roles together." He kept that conversation going._

_"You've just noticed that?" Hinata asked unbelievingly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Sasuke did the same._

_"You've changed so much. You used to be shy and stutter and so much more different than you are now. I mean, you willing go on two dates at the same time." He pointed out._

_"They weren't dates!" Hinata snapped. She breathed in and out, "Well, Naruto wanted it to be but I was already going with Kiba." Hinata practically said to herself._

_"So, you did it out of pity?" Sasuke asked just to tease her. Hinata turned a bright pink color._

_"I-Iie, Watashi…ano…I…don't know." She reverted back to the person that Sasuke new. She poked her fingers together, as an old habit. It's like they say, "Old habits, die hard," and it is so true._

_Suddenly feeling awkward around him, she found the table much more interesting and her hair much more fun to play with._

_"H-how's Haruno?" She sighed wanting to say 'Sakura-teme,' like Naruto with Sasuke._

_"She's good, but I think I might break it off. I don't know." He sighed to himself._

_"You sh-shouldn't, she'll be heart broken." The caring and forgiving Hinata came back._

_"You shouldn't care about her." Sasuke said as Hinata thought._

_"N-Nani?!" Hinata head shot up to see Sasuke's nose and her's touching. She instantly shot back, falling out of her seat._

_"Itai…" She sounded like Naruto when Sakura hit him for asking her out. She sat there, on her butt, and on top of some one, their waitress. Sasuke reached out a hand and Hinata gratefully took it._

_"Arigatou," She instantly remembered the person she knocked over and turned around to help the person up._

_"G-Gomen Nasai." Hinata reached out her hand, much like Sasuke, and the waitress took it._

_"Iie, it wasn't your fault. I saw what the guy did. I don't blame you." Maeko brushed the imaginary dust off of her blouse, completely ignoring the black and green tea that was spilt all over her SILK blouse._

_"Please let me take you out for dinner to repay for the blouse that I made un-wearable!" Hinata pleaded._

_"It's okay, really." She denied._

_"Iie, Onegai. If I don't do something, I'll feel guilty forever!" Hinata said, kind of over dramatized_

_"O-okay," The girl seemed a little surprised that some one would go to such lengths for a stupid shirt blouse._

_"My name it Saitou, Maeko, like I said before" She held her hand out._

_"Hyuuga, Hinata." Hinata took her hand, expecting a big scream, but she heard a, "Nice to meet you."_

_"Likewise," Hinata replied. _

_"And who might this be?" Maeko said, referring to Sasuke._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, pleasure." He held out his hand. She gladly took it._

_"Saitou Maeko, pleasures all mine." They stopped shaking their hands._

_"Well, you're my last costumer so, I have to go home and change." Maeko looked back at the kitchen in the back._

_"Iie! You can come back to my place and have a shirt." Hinata protested. She looked up and down on Maeko and saw that her boot and skirt were wet as well, "shoes and pants too."_

_"Sasuke, can we meet you at Sushi Maru? Or do you want to come back to my place?" I said to him, completely forgetting about feeling awkward around him._

_"Um…I'll go home and change. I'll meet you there at 8:00 PM. Formal or casual?" He asked._

_"Okay, um," Hinata put her finger on her chin, thinking, "Formal. Come on, Maeko." Maeko nodded and walked with Hinata._

_"Oh, forgot!" Hinata ran back inside and put about 10 yen on the table and left again. She got into the limo and sighed._

_"I am such a ditz sometimes. Sorry about that." She directed to Maeko, "So, how old are you?"_

_"I'm 21. My birthday was yesterday." Maeko told her._

_"Oh, well, happy belated birthday." Hinata said to her. They smiled. They talked for a bit till they got to Hinata's condo. They both got out of the limo. Maeko gasped at the 100 story building, before her._

_"You live here?!" She said disbelievingly._

_"Yeah, on the very top, too." Hinata smiled at her newly found friends face. _

_"Come on!" Hinata grabbed Maeko's hand and pulled her inside of the building. They got into the elevator and in an instant, were in the penthouse._

_"You have an amazing home." Hinata shrugged._

_"It gets boring and __**too**__ big, every once and a while." She emphasized 'too.'_

_"Must be nice to have all that money, from acting. I'm gonna have a house like this one day, doing the same thing you're doing." Maeko told her._

_"You want to act?" Hinata asked her._

_"Ano…I actually have a role in a new upcoming movie. I think you might know it; it's called 'Spiral's Alliance.'" Hinata jaw practically fell off._

_ "Know it!? I'm starring in it!" Hinata screamed out. They were jumping up and down, screaming, "OH MY KAMI!!" They really hit it off. Hinata was happy._

_"So, who else is acting in it?" Hinata asked._

_"My friend Endoh, Yukiko. She's like my best friend. But lately, she's been so caught up with her boyfriend, Naoki, who I totally hate. He, like, cheated on her and she took him back. I tried to tell her how I felt about it but it ended up with her yelling at me and running to Naoki." Maeko informed Hinata._

_"My best friend, Yamanaka Ino, has been the same way, only I like Shikamaru. I mean he's really lazy but dedicated to who he loves, which is like the whole crew. They've been dating for a week and she's been completely ignoring me. It kinda hurts, now that I know that I can be just pushed aside like that, you know?" Hinata told her story. She regained her composure. "Come on! I'll show you my closet and you can pick out any dress you want! And have it, well actually it depends on which one because--" Hinata was cut off by a hand clamped over her mouth._

_"I get it." Maeko laughed out. Hinata led Maeko into her bedroom and took down a huge painting inside of her bedroom. Behind it was a steel door. Hinata punched in some code and the door opened._

_Maeko was about to ask a question, but was cut off by Hinata._

_"I had it installed because Ino keeps taking my clothes." They laughed as both of them climbed into the hidden closet. The closet was huge!_

_"Wow!" an echo could be heard in the background. _

_"Isn't that cool?" Hinata laughed out sarcastically. She walked into a smaller portion of the closet. Maeko follow and saw so many gowns, party dresses, and pretty much any kind of dress you could think of._

_"Pick anything you want, just not the ones on this rack, because they are one of a kind and can't be made again." Hinata pointed out the rack on the far side of the room._

_"Hai!" They started searching for a dress to wear._

_"Hinata-chan, can I wear this?" Maeko held onto a dark blue dress that has thin straps and kind of flares out at the bottom. It also has a blue scarf thingy, that you put on your arms. The back of the dress showed most of her back, but it held up with the strings attached. She had silver heels with straps on the ankle._

_"It will look really good on you and I have the perfect jewelry to go with it." Hinata went over to the dressing room and came out wearing a black halter dress with a white layer under it that you could see. It had the patterns of whiter flowers. She had on black, strapless heels._

_"So… how do I look?" Hinata came out and asked. Maeko turned around and gasped._

_"You look gorgeous! Kami, I wish I had your figure!" The dress showed off her now feminine curves._

_"Thanks but you have a great figure, yourself." Hinata winked at her and went into another room which consisted of make up and hair care products of all sorts, plus accessories! Maeko followed. _

_Hinata told Maeko to sit down on the stool that was in front of the mirror._

_"You're hair is so pretty and long." Hinata said as she was fixing her hair into a low ponytail._

_"Arigatou," Maeko thanked. When they were finished they got jewelry. Maeko got a diamond choker with matching earrings and Hinata had silver bangles and white gold hoops. When they were about to go out of the house, Hinata heard the sound of Morning Musume's 'Kanashimi Twilight.' She reached into her small back handbag and took out her cell phone._

_"Moshi Moshi, This is Hinata." She said._

_"Hinata, do you have any plans tonight?" A deep voice said over the phone._

_"Ano, I was actually going to go out to eat with a friend." She told Hiashi._

_"You need to change your plans, I am afraid. There is a big banquet tonight, and I need you to be there. You may bring 3 guests." Hiashi told her._

_"Hai, otou-san. I'll be there shortly." She hung up her phone._

_"Maeko-chan, would you mind changing our plans tonight? I can find you a date it you want." Hinata told her._

_"I don't mind…demo, don't you need to call Sasuke?" Maeko asked Hinata._

_"H-hai," Hinata stuttered, obviously embarrassed. She pressed a number in her cell phone and put the phone to her ear._

_"Konnichiwa," Sasuke said over the phone._

_"Ano…Sasuke, do you mind going to my fathers banquet with me and Maeko, instead of the restaurant?" Hinata hoped he would say no._

_"Sure, I'll be over in a little while." They hung up the phone and Hinata sighed. She dialed another number and put the phone to her ear._

_"Kiba-kun, I need a big favor!" Hinata yelled into the phone._

_"Okay," He dragged on, "What is it?"_

_"I need you to come to my father's banquet with a friend of mine. Onegai!" She pleaded. Maeko giggled in the background._

_"Okay, I'll be over in a little while." They again hung up the phone. Hinata slouched and sat down on the couch._

_"I have a question." Maeko sat down next to Hinata. Hinata nodded._

_"What's the deal with you and Sasuke? Is he your boyfriend? You looked like you were really nervous when I saw you with him today at the café." Hinata blushed and, again, found the floor more interesting than the question._

_"He's my ex…" She began the whole story. Maeko occasionally nodded her head and listened to the story._

_"Wow, is he still like that now?" Maeko asked after Hinata was finished._

_"Kinda, but he's trying to fix things…I think." Hinata sat and relaxed for a bit._

_DING DONG_

_"Must be them," Hinata stood up and went over to the door. She opened it and she saw both Sasuke and Kiba in tuxedos. _

_"You guys look nice." Hinata pointed out. She then remembered Maeko on the couch. _

_"Kiba, there is some one I want you to meet." She pulled him over to the couch. Sasuke chuckled at the site and did his signature smirk. 'Cocky bastard,' Kiba thought to himself. _

_"This is Saitou Maeko. Maeko, Kiba. Kiba, Maeko." She introduced them. They shook hands._

_"Nice to meet you, Maeko." Kiba said._

_"Likewise," She said to him._

_"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Hinata said._

_"Yeah," "Hai!" "Hn." Were the answers that she received. They left and went to the banquet._

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me how it is!_**

**_again, thank you to those who review!_**

**_Viet-Nigga.Gurlie!_**

**_Peace out, A-Town, DOWN!  
_**


	8. A Very Short Banquet

**I'm really sorry about the VERY late update, but school just started and I was busy signing everything and stuff like that, you know how school is.lol.**

**Well, this is a very bad chapter, so you could just stop reading now if you want. Plus I couldn't think of an idea as to why Hiashi needed Hinata and Hanabi at the banquet.**

**Well, if you keep reading, just review at the end and tell me how it is! **

* * *

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Sasuke's POV

As we walked into the banquet, everyone stopped talking and stared intently at us. I glared at all of them.

"Stop glaring at everyone." Hinata whispered urgently to me.

"Only when _they_ stop staring." I whispered just as urgently. She sighed.

"Just stop glaring. Once my father announces that the gala has started, you can glare at all the people you want." She whispered back to me.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Everyone, I now pronounce that this gala has started!" Hinata's father gave an icy stare in my direction after he yelled out that the gala has begun.

"I would like my two daughters to come up with me." He stated. Hinata walked very elegantly up the stairs, as well as Hanabi. I turned around and saw…Maeko, I think it was, and Kiba conversing. I went over there and listened to them speaking.

"So…What's up with this banquet?" asked Maeko.

"Well, Hinata's family is totally rich and she wanted to go into acting instead of taking over the family company. Hanabi, her sister, became a model instead as well, so he will probably ask one of them to take the part." Kiba explained. After that I didn't feel like listening, so I walked away. I stopped as I saw a couple dancing the tango. Hinata and I used to do tango. We actually won several competitions. Oh, how I miss those days. They were so fulfilling, especially when you have it with some one special. '_Then why did you cheat on her?_' My sub-conscience asked me.

"Sasuke-kun!!" I heard an ear piercing scream from the crowd. I looked into the crowd and saw a pink set of hair.

"Ah, Sakura, good evening," I said to her emotionlessly. She suddenly just kissed me passionately. I kissed her back but…no spark. That's it. I know what I'm supposed to do now. I mean, why shouldn't I? I don't get jealous when she's around other guys. I don't care when she doesn't call, nothing. There is absolutely no spark left.

"I'm good. How about you?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Same here," I answered back, "Sakura…" I couldn't say it and I have no idea why.

"Nani? Daijoubu?" She asked me worriedly.

"Hai, I'm fine." I looked up and saw Hinata and Hanabi come out of the back room. Both of them were walking down, smiling.

"I'll be right back." I completely ignored Sakura and went over to where Maeko, Kiba, and Hinata were. They were all talking happily.

"My two daughters will now lead on to the first dance." Hiashi announced. I guess the other people's dancing doesn't count as a dance. I saw Hanabi walk out with a now tall Konohamaru. Maybe about 5'11 in height, I suspected. They started doing a very advanced waltz. I looked around and saw Hinata had no one to dance with. Right as I was about to walk over to her, Naruto came up behind her! I didn't even know he was here! They went out onto the dance floor and the music changed to salsa. They did an even more advanced dance than most professionals. I didn't even know that the dobe could move like that.

"Do you want to dance?" Sakura asked me. I nodded and led her to the dance floor. We started doing the salsa, as well. Kiba and Maeko started to do it as well. We dance fluently for a long time. Soon, everyone started coming onto the dance floor.

Every time Sakura and I passed Hinata and Naruto, I would either glare at the dobe or look over my shoulder to see them way closer than they should be.

I could feel the angry glare of Sakura at Hinata, when ever we would pass by them.

"Do you want something to drink? You look parched." I asked Sakura as nicely as I could. She nodded her head in response.

"Thank you." I walked over to the table that gave out white wine and red wine.

"Two white wines, please." I asked the person." They nodded and got a bottle and two long glasses. He then poured out the seemingly clear liquid. I thanked the man and walked away with the wine glasses in my hands.

"Here you are," I gave her one of the glasses. She took it and looked at Hinata and Naruto at one of the tables, laughing along with Kiba and Maeko.

"Sasuke, how do you feel about Hinata?" She asked randomly.

"I don't know. I guess she's just an ex-girlfriend to me." I lied.

"You don't have romantic feelings for her?" She pursued.

"Of Course not," I kept on lying.

"Are--" She was cut off by Hiashi.

"Will everyone now go into the dining hall and take a seat?" He said loudly. Everyone followed suet.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata's POV

Father called Hanabi-chan and me up to the back room to talk about something. He had a very sad face on.

When we went inside, his back was facing us.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Otou-san?" I asked him worriedly. He looked at us and I could see tears in his eyes and I knew Hanabi could see them as well. I then remembered what day it was.I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"O-Otou-san, gomen. Gomen Nasai…I'm so sorry." I cried out. Hanabi looked at us and developed tears in her eyes. She ran to father as I did and sobbed into his chest.

"I am as well. I didn't mean to forget." She doesn't stutter when she cries.

"Daijoubu, demo I wanted to talk about going to her grave tonight or tomorrow." We all let go of each other and rubbed our eyes. I was surprised because Father never has let us see him cry unless it was about mother, but ever since I started acting again a couple months after mother died last year, he rarely showed his feelings. I chuckled and they looked at me weirdly.

"Gomen, demo it's just," I looked down at the ground, "We haven't been like this in a while and it feels good to have these moments with both of you again." I looked back up at them. Father had on his stoic face, but I could see the slightest smile. Not a smirk, like Sasuke, but a genuine (small) smile. Hanabi had on a smile, again, one of her rare genuine smiles. She usually does those fake smiles for her modeling acts.

"So, we will go tomorrow, I'm guessing," Hanabi implied she had something to do tonight and it was late. She was only fifteen, yet she lived practically by herself.

"Hai, I'll go tomorrow. What about you, Otou-san?" I agreed. He nodded his head. He led us out to the balcony and we walked down the steps. I tried my hardest to have smile on my face. I'm not ruining the banquet for anyone else. I'll just try to act myself.

"My two daughters will now lead the first dance!" He called out. I told Hanabi to go over to Konohamaru and they walked out to the dance floor. So, I was left standing there, without anyone to dance with. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around.

"N-Naruto!" I called out. He smiled and put his hand out to the dance floor. I nodded my head and he led me to the dance floor. The music changed to a salsa mix after we started dancing and I looked at the conductor and he looked back at me and smiled. I winked at him. He was an old family friend named Kuroda. He is about our age and is a professional conductor and cello player. He has long blue hair, much like mine, always in a low ponytail, and honey colored eyes. I used to be afraid to look into them because they would hold so much intensity when he looked at you, like he was trying to dig into your soul to find you out. He's the one that helped me with my stuttering problem also.

Naruto and I started doing a professional routine. He can move really well. I can move well, because Sasuke and I took lessons for 4 years.

"Nice feet, Blondie." I teased. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He poked my forehead. I lied my head down on his chest and we moved elegantly with the music. Occasionally, I saw Sasuke looking in my direction. He would glare at Naruto and Sakura would glare at me. I would give her an even scarier glare.

Yep, that's right! I can give glares, and scary ones at that.

"Naruto…" I laid my head on his shoulder again.

"Hm?" He answered. I looked back up and smiled.

"Arigatou…" I thanked him.

"For what?"

"I don't know…Everything, I guess." I laughed a little.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing…You wanna sit down?" I nodded my head and we went over to a table. We talked for a little while with Kiba and Maeko.

"Will everyone now go to the dining hall?" Father called out. Everyone followed suit. I go seated next to Naruto and Maeko. Kiba was next to Naruto, and Sasuke was across from me with Sakura on his left, across from Naruto. The dinner was a nice dinner, consisting of western food.

"You want to go get some ice cream after dinner?" Naruto asked me. I nodded and whispered something into his ear. He looked unsure but nodded anyway. I whispered to Maeko and she whispered to Kiba. I reached my leg and kicked Sasuke.

"Ow!" He glared at me, as everyone looked at him.

"Is there a problem, Uchiha-san?" One of the spectators asked.

"Iie, I just hit my knee hard on the table." He glared at me as he said that.

"How, unfortunate." I said sarcastically. He looked at me and I mouthed, 'Do you want to go get ice cream with us?' He nodded and bent down, probably to rub his shin.

"We will be taking our leave now, Otou-san." I said out loud. He nodded and gave me a small smile. My own individual smile. Hanabi gets her own and I get mine. We all got up and Sasuke whispered to Sakura as well, and they both got up to follow us.

"Time to get ice cream!" Kiba yelled out. We laughed.

"Are you sure that you're okay with Sakura being here?" Naruto whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she's gonna talk to me or anything."

"True," He agreed. We walked to the ice cream shop talking with each other.

* * *

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**IT WOULD MAKE ME VVVEEERRRYYY HAPPY!!!! I'll update ASAP!  
**

**Viet-Nigga.Gurlie! Bye-bee! **


	9. Confession and a New cliche love

**I am sososososososo sorry for the late update!!!! I really am, but school just started and they want to murder us all, I tell you! I'll update sooner when I get settled down with school and all. Plus I have this Orchestra thing I have to do...God! All this stuff and so little time!!!  
**

**Well, just read and tell me how it is!!!**

**To tell you now, this chapter is kinda a little more NaruHina than SasuHina...GOMEN NASAI!!! **

**Arigatou!!!!**

**Spiral's Alliance chapter 9!**

**...Begin!!! **

* * *

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata, Maeko, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked along the dark streets of Konoha, looking for an ice cream shop.

"There is one!" Maeko pointed out. She pointed to a large ice cream parlor called 'Saboten Aisu.' They all went inside and sat at one of the tables. A waiter came and smile.

"May I help you to--," He looked up and had a look of shock written all over his face.

"Maeko!" The waiter with shoulder-length silver-blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and rectangular glasses recognized.

"Takuma?" Maeko asked. He nodded. Maeko got up and hugged him.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well; I get to have a small role on the movie your doing. So, who are your friends?" He directed his attention to the group who looked utterly confused.

"Oh, sorry, this is Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and… I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name," She said, directing her own attention to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, Hajimemaste…Takuma? Am I correct?" She put her hand out and Takuma gladly took it.

"Yes, it is. Dozo youroshoku, Haruno-san. As well as all of you," He looked at everyone. He then remembered that he was WORKING!

"Oh! So what would you guys like?" He asked urgently.

"Coffee flavored, Onegai-shimasu!" Maeko called out.

"Mint, please," Hinata said quietly.

"Oreo!" Kiba yelled out.

"Chocolate!!" Naruto yelled louder than Kiba.

"Strawberry," Sakura said regularly.

"Vanilla," Sasuke said plainly.

"Will that be everything?" Takuma asked nicely.

"Hai, Arigatou-gozaimasu, Takuma!!!" Maeko screamed out. Takuma motioned her to come closer to him. He whispered into her ear.

"Be careful while you're…Yukiko and the gang is on the other side." Maeko nodded and put her mouth near his ear.

"Arigatou, keep them over their as long as you can, please." Maeko begged.

"Hai!" He agreed.

"Favorable," She winked at him. Everyone was dumbfounded. Takuma walked away.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just some matters I had to take care of." Maeko giggled.

They left the matter alone and waited for their ice cream. Takuma soon came and gave them their ice cream. They finished their ice cream and left. Sakura was clinging onto Sasuke like a starving rat on a full bucket of ice cream.

"And she cares about him as much as a hermit crab cares for their shell," Hinata whispered a little too loudly to Maeko.

"Excuse me? If I didn't care about him, then I wouldn't have saved him from a bitch like you!" Sakura yelled at Hinata.

"Oh, look Maeko, Self-centered Sakura thinks that I was talking about her," Hinata teased.

"Oh, How vain," Maeko joined in. They laughed.

"At least I can keep my friends. Ino left you for pinapple hair!" Sakura crossed the line.

"At least I don't go walking around waiting for sloppy seconds!" Sakura had slapped Hinata right after she said that.

"You've deserved that for a long time, **Hyuuga****Bitch**!" Sakura whispered into her the first part but screamed the last word. She turned around and started walking away. Hinata still had her head in the position that Sakura had slapped her to. She gained her composure back and glared at the back of Sakura's head. She walked up to her and pulled Sakura back by her hair.

"This isn't over, **Haruno****Slut**!" Hinata yelled angrily as Sakura got turned around and slapped in the face harder than she had slapped Hinata (confusing sentence, well to me anyway).

Hinata was going to continue beating Sakura to a pulp but she felt a pair of strong arms hold her back.

"_Let go of me, Naruto_!" Hinata yelled at Naruto angrily.

"Not until you calm down!" Hinata sighed and 'un-tensed' herself. As Naruto let go of her, she immediately went back to attacking Sakura.

Naruto managed to hold her back before Hinata broke more than what needed to be broken, which was nothing!

"Sasuke, I think you should take Sakura home before she gets all her bones broken." Naruto warned. Sasuke nodded and grabbed hold of Sakura and took her away. When they were in the clearing, Naruto took hold of both Hinata's wrists and dragged her on the way back to her condo. Kiba and Maeko were left standing there, dumbfounded.

"L-Let go of me, Naruto!" Hinata struggled to break free from Sakura's grasp.

"No! Last time I did that, you tricked me and took a rampaged on Sakura!" He yelled back at her.

"I w-won't…do…it…again!" She tried to break through his grasp between every word that she spoke.

She gasped as she was suddenly pinned to a tree with her wrists above her head and her back was roughly against the tree. Naruto looked down at her angrily yet sadly, at the same time. Hinata could also see a glint of longing in his eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata whispered questionably.

"Stop this stupid feud with Sakura! Since then, you've been messing with her and it-it's not you!" He shot our angrily.

"How would you know what's me! You're in love with **her**! All you ever talk about is **her**! You don't care about m-" She was cut off by soft, hot lips, on top of hers. Hinata's eyes were as large as small dinner plates. Naruto pulled away from her.

"I don't know if I love _**her**_, but I know that I love _**you**_." He started to walk away when he felt a small warm hand over his wrists. He was turned around and Hinata stared at him.

"I don't feel the same way about you...any more." She said shortly. She sounded angry for some reason.

"Then why did you stop me?" He said back in response.

"Do you know how hard it was to watch you fawn over some one else when we were 17?" She asked angrily. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"I use to love you, Baka!" She yelled angrily at him. He frowned.

"But all you did was talk about **her**!" Hinata couldn't say Sakura's name, "I couldn't do anything but watch as you threw yourself onto her and she just shook you off like some bug! So you have no idea it's like to be heartbroken! You were still in love with Sakura when I was dating Sa--…Sasuke and he helped me! So you have no idea what I went through for you!…" She screamed but lowered her voice. "I did it just so I could be your friend. If I knew that I wasn't in love with you, I probably would've quit being your friend a l—a long time ago, Naruto." You could now see tears evident in her eyes.

"Just because of what you put me through, I would have quit being your friend a **long** time ago. Now…NOW you tell me that you love me! I'm not going to hear it, Naruto! Of course I love you but... I only love you as a brother. I don't want to stop being your friend so, please… don't stop being my friend because of the confession I just made… Onegai…" She started crying hard. Hinata's eyes widened when she felt warm arms around her and her head rested on Naruto's chest.

"I will never stop being your friend, when you're being honest with me." He whispered into her hair. "Iikawasu… (I promise)"

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

With Kiba and Maeko

"So,..is that Takuma guy your boyfriend?" Kiba asked shyly, while blushing.

"No," She dragged, "…but he's like one of my best friends. Lately, I've been checking and seeing who my real friends are. You know, like my friends have been like screwing me over a lot lately; emphasis on, 'a lot.'" Maeko told him. Kiba chuckled.

"So, you like Hinata don't you?" Maeko laughed out just to tease him. Kiba instantly blushed.

"N-Nani???" He stuttered hurriedly. Maeko started laughing harder.

"So, you **do** like her. I was just joking when I said that." She informed the tomato red Kiba.

"I kind of like her…" Maeko gave him a look that said, 'You liar, tell me the truth.'

"Fine, I kind of love her," Maeko gave him another stare.

"Okay, fine! I love her! I full out am _IN_ love with her! Are ya happy??" Kiba yelled out in frustration.

"Thank you. But not to break your bubble or anything, but she is going to end up with Sasuke, you know that, right?" She raised her eyebrow and said that statement with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm trying to find something else to occupy my time." He looked at Maeko and blushed.

"Well, maybe you should find some one that's your type." Maeko blushed at his gaze. "So, what's your type?" Kiba looked down.

"Don't make me answer that." He told her.

"Forget it! You are going to answer my question!" Maeko jumped on his back and shook him. Kiba was taken a back by the suddenness and fell on the ground with Maeko on his chest. Maeko quickly got up and helped Kiba get up before anything embarrassing could happen. Well, it already has. She just got up before anything far more embaressing could happen.

"G-Gomen!" She yelled out automatically. She regained her composure. "So what is your type??!!" Kiba chuckled once again.

"Nani!?" She yelled out. He looked at her.

"Bakari, it's just… you're just not like any girl I've ever met."

Maeko had a blank expression on her face.

"A-Aa… Hontouni? Douyattara?" She blushed even more.

(O-Oh…Really? How?)

"I don't know. You just **are**." He informed.

"Fumu… (I see)" She looked up at the star filled sky. Kiba could see tears collect in her eyes. Kiba reached out to her but she pulled away.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. Maeko nodded her head quickly.

"I-I have to go. Ittekimasu!" Sh ran away from Kiba. Kiba stood there dumbfounded, again, but had a worried expression on his face. He then made a small smile on his face. 'She's going to be different,' He thought to himself and walked off to his own home.

'What am I getting myself in to?!' Maeko yelled to herself.

'I was supposed to learn by now. With all the heartbreaks I've had, you'd think that I'd learn, right? Well, you're dead wrong! Okay, Maeko, breath.' She sighed then she unlocked the door to her large apartment and turn on the light. She looked up and saw a short brown haired girl with red eyes and a taller dark haired boy with grey eyes, kissing on the couch. They looked at her and she just walked away.

'Slut. Whatever, like he loves her….Well, I don't need them! I have Hinata! She seems like she would be a good friend! Plus, I really want to get to know her! Hopefully I can make new friends too! They will be nice, I'm praying, and I'll see them tomorrow too! Well, Sakura doesn't seem all that nice right now, but I'm sure that I could become her friend too, as well as Hinata and Sasuke and etcetera.'

She took a shower and lied on her bed.

'Kiba…Maybe he is different. Maybe…Maybe I can trust him. When I was around him today, I felt comfortable. Like I belonged with him. I want to trust him. I don't know what it'll be like if I don't take this chance and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I know it.'

With those thoughts drifting in her head, she involuntarily reached for her cell phone and pressed Kiba's number that he gave her.

-Ring!-

-Ring!-

"H-Hello?" Kiba said groggily on the other line.

"Kiba…ano…it's Maeko. Ano…I was wondering if you would like to go out some time. I don't know, I mean, I kinda just wanted to throw that idea out there, you know? You don't have to say yes, though." She babbled.

"Y…" He yawned, "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk about it." He said half-asleep.

"G-Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Ja Ne!" She shut her phone and smiled to herself. Maeko put her phone down and lied down on her queen sized bed.

With a big smile and the thoughts of Kiba clearly on her features, she drifted off to a sleep with a Kiba filled dream.

* * *

**So sorry again for the late update but My teachers are being retarded and giving me ass-loads of homework!!! **

**Hoped you liked the chapter!!!**

**Review if you want!! I really want people to review!!----ONEGAIII!!!!!**

**Luv ya! Peace up, A-town, Down!**

**Viet-Nigga.Gurlie!!!**

**Ja Ne!!! **


	10. Short conference

_I am uber UBER UBER SORRY THAT I HAVE TAKEN ALMOST A MONTH TO UPDATE!!!!!_

_It's just that school is driving me insane!!! I have so much homeowrk every SINGLE DAY!!!!!_

_And I just found out in a scholastic magazine that they might make the school days longer! AHH!!!_

_I know this is short and stuff, but I just wanted to update asap! I will, make the next one as long as possible!!!_

* * *

_"N-Nani?" She asked quietly._

_"What was that stupid fight about?" Sasuke asked more calmly._

_"She started it by saying something malicious about me." She said quietly again, unsure if he will yell at her again._

_"How do you know that she was talking about you?!" He yelled irefully._

_"I just do." She huffed. Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair._

_"I can't do this, Sakura." He sighed out again. She looked up at him slowly._

_"D-Do what?" She questioned slowly. _

_"I…I can't date some one who I don't love." He looked at her thoughtfully._

_"N-Nani? Who do you love then?!" She yelled out startled, tears evident in her eyes._

_"I don't…know." He said truthfully. She looked back down at the ground._

_"Do you want to still be friends, Sasuke-kun?" She asked quietly as possible. He looked at her quickly, surprised that she didn't throw a tantrum. _

_"H-Hai." '_Since when did I start stuttering, damn it!?_' he thought to himself._

_"So…I guess I'll see you later?" Sakura asked, trying to be as strong as possible. Sasuke nodded. Sakura gave him a smile and wiped her tears away._

_"Ja Ne!" She yelled as she ran away into the darkness. _

_Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded._

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

So, here we were. I kinda forgot the rest of the story so; you just gotta live with it. Gomen nasai.

Everyone sat in the conference room, waiting for Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Where are they, damn it!?" Naruto yelled impatiently. I looked at him, away from my conversation with Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, be quiet!" I yelled at him. Everyone was quite cranky, because we didn't get to eat breakfast yet. It was due to the fact that it was…hold on, let me check my watch… 4:00 in the morning!

"Then have them hurry up and get here!" He yelled back at me. I glared at him and he backed down. I looked back at Sasuke and started talking to him again.

"Where's Maeko, Hinata?" He asked me, looking around the room. As if on cue, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Maeko, Takuma, and some other people that I didn't know came in.

"I'm guessing, there." I pointed in there direction. I walked up to Maeko.

"Mako-chan, ohayo!" I yelled, calling her by her nickname, which I came up with, by the way. I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Hina-chan, ohayo!" She called me by my nickname; unfortunately, she didn't make it up though.

"Maeko, ohayo," Sasuke waved at her. They became close friends, as well. I rarely hang out with Ino…We kinda got into a fight about Shikamaru. I could see from the corner of my eyes, that Ino was kind of angry that I have a new best friend.

"Ohayo, Sasu-kun" She smiled at him. Maeko and I are the only people who can call him that. Maeko and Sasuke are kinda like siblings. Yet, I still kinda get jealous when they are talking to each other. Yep, you heard it. I have recently found a new crush…well, old/new crush. Sasuke and I are tight. That's why I don't ask him out again. Oh! Speaking of relationships; Maeko and Kiba are an item! Isn't that awesome?! I was like, 'OMG, that's awesome!' when I heard it. And, speaking of Kiba, here he comes.

"Here comes Kiba." I whispered into Maeko's ear. He came up to her and I moved away. I backed into Sasuke's chest as Kiba and Maeko kissed.

"They're cute, aren't they?" He whispered into my ear, as he put his arms around my shoulders.

"Sasuke, stop." He would do that to tease me. He sighed and took his arms off.

"So…can you believe that the premiere is only a month away?" He asked, as he sat in one of the chairs.

"No, I can't." I sat next to him.

"I can't believe that we are "required" to bring a date." He sighed once again. "Once again, a herd of fan girls, trying to get me as there date." He sighed once AGAIN.

"Oh, my Kami, stop sighing. It's annoying." He smirked and I got a bad feeling. Why do my intuitions have to be true all the time? He started to sigh, over and over and OVER AGAIN!!!

"STOP!" I tried to put my hand over his mouth, but I missed and fell in his chest. I got up and apologized.

"So…You want to be my date for the premiere?" He asked randomly.

"S-sure." I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks.

"Great, I want to get home and get some sleep before we have to start shooting our scenes again later. Remember, today, we have to do the kissing scenes." He started to walk out of the door.

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"Home, because, apparently, we aren't doing anything here." He looked back at her.

"Fine, everyone, go home. Sleep, get some rest." She waved everyone off. I ran up to catch up to Maeko.

"Hey, do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure," She agreed. We went over to my condo and went up to my room.

* * *

Again, so sorry that it took me so long to update!!!!

Gomen NASAI!!! Hope you continue to read, even though it will take me longer to update now!

Ja Ne!

Nastukashi-Bishoujo! Peace!

P.S.-Sorry! AGAIN! I'll update ASAP!


	11. Friends again

_I know that I say this every time I update, but..._

_I am VERY VERY VERY SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_It's becuase if school! I have had exams all week and one on monday, so I need time for everything!_

_Well I hope you like this chapter, so enjoy!_

_I would apretiate some feed back on the material!_

_**Spiral's Alliance chapter 11!**_

_Start!_

* * *

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"What do you want on your pancake, Mako-chan?" I asked her as she sat down on one of the stools in my kitchen.

"Strawberries, please," She told me. She took out a notebook and started writing in it.

"What are you doing?" She looked up from her book and just stared, as if contemplating if she should tell me or not.

"I'm just writing my story." She said shortly.

"Oh, what about?" I asked curiously, trying to take a look at the pages. She saw what I was doing and quickly hid it.

"If you wanted to read it, you could have asked." She said, handing the book to me. I scanned the contents of it and closed it.

"You are really good." She scoffed.

"Yeah right…If I were good enough then I would have never started acting in the first place." There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled out. I saw Ino open the door and close it.

"Hinata, I can't continue to be mad at you. You are my best friend. Well, you were my best friend. Can we be friends again?" She said quickly. I just stared at her, astounded that she apologized first.

"H-Hai," I answered. I looked at Maeko and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hai," I answered more confidently, "we're friends again." After I finished, Ino ran and hugged me. She let go of me.

"Ino, this is my friend, Maeko. Maeko, Ino. Ino, Maeko." I introduced them.

"Ohayo, Maeko." Maeko took the hand that was offered to her, as a gesture of friendship.

"Ohayo, Ino-san," She answered formally.

"No need to be so formal." Ino laughed.

_Suki ni sasetoite  
kyuu ni inaku naranai de  
Dakara kuchizuke mo nagaku kobandeta no_

"Oh, my Kami! I love this song!" All three of us yelled in unison as 'Kanashimi Twilight' by Momosu started to play on the radio.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" We said in unison once again. We laughed.

_Itsumo komame de yasashiku tte  
denwa mo tsukamaru shi_

_Ki ga tsukya don don yurushiteta_

_Otoko nante nante shinjinai  
Datte datte uso bakari  
Iiwake kurai shite mite yo  
Hoka no nanka nanka otoko to wa_

_kitto kitto chigau toka  
omoi kondeta twilight_

I went back behind the counter, dancing, and started to cut the strawberries, while singing along with the music.

_Koi ni ochiteitta  
Sore ga koi tomo shirazu ni  
Kokoro fueteru namida to naru yokan_

Ino and Maeko started to dance in the middle of the living room. Things were definitely getting better. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.  
"Maeko, how are things with Yukiko?" I asked cautiously.

"Not that great, actually, I'm kinda looking for a place to stay." She answered sadly.

"Why not move in with us? Kurenai moved in with Asuma, anyway!" Ino took the words right from my mouth.

"Would that be alright?" She asked shyly.

"Of course it would be alright!" I yelled from behind the counter.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!" She bowed at us both.

"It's not a problem!" Ino and I said at the same time.

-ZZZzzz- The buzz from downstairs beeped. I pressed the button to speak to the person downstairs.

Ino instantly took my place on making the pancakes since I was taking to long.

"Gomen," I whispered. I turned back to the talking machine. "Who is it?"

"It's Sasuke." The other person answered. After I heard that, I looked at Ino and Maeko. They motioned me to continue talking and let him in.

"Okay, I'll…ano…buzz you in." I pressed the button, unlocking the doors downstairs and I heard a buzzing noise. "What is he doing here!?" I asked them after I took my finger off of the button. They shrugged.

"H-How should we know!? He came here to see you!" Ino screamed back at me.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

-Knock-Knock- There was a knock at the door and Hinata looked at Ino and Maeko hesitantly.

"Mako-chan, you answer it!" Hinata yelled as she pushed Maeko towards the door.

"Make Ino-chan do it!" Maeko screamed back hesitantly.

"Uh-Uh, no way, am I opening _that_ door." She pointed to the door across the room from her. Maeko and Hinata gave her a puppy pout, knowing Ino's weakness. "Ugh! Fine, I'll open it!" Ino gave in. Ino walked towards the door cautiously. She slowly reached the doorknob.

"Could someone let me in!?" Sasuke yelled from the other side. Ino jumped at the sudden scream.

"Calm down! I'm coming!" Ino screamed, coming back to herself.

"Then hurry up!" Sasuke retorted from behind the door.

"Hai, Hai!" She opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there, with his signature smirk.

"You just gonna gawk all day or you gonna let me in?" He asked cockily.

"Cocky bastard," she retorted, in a pissed off manner.

He walked into the condo and looked around.

"Nice place," he complimented dryly.

"Ano, Sasu-kun…What are you doing here?" Maeko asked unsurely.

"What, I can't visit my two favorite women in the whole world?" He responded lightly.

"Okay, Sasuke, what do you want? Or need?" Hinata said even more dryly than Sasuke could ever do.

"Oh! I am offended, Hina-chan. I just wanted to visit my favorite girls!" He acted offended. Hinata 'tch'ed.

"Cut the crap. Seriously, what do you want?" He smirked at her.

"Fine, I have a…thing tonight and I need you to come," He looked around the room. "And by 'you,' I mean all three of you." He resumed to looking at Hinata.

"Mhm, what…exactly is this for?" She pointed out that he had been avoiding the subject.

"Okay…ano…I need you to come because…I have to host a…family member's birthday." He said, looking everywhere but her.

"Who?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Aika and Aiko."

"THE Aika and Aiko! The ones that I met!?" Hinata yelled out. He just nodded.

"W-Wait a minute! The ones that you told me about?!" Ino and Maeko said simultaneously.

"Hai," Sasuke said shamefully.

"N-no way! No way am I seeing those _things_ again!" Hinata yelled out.

"Onegai, I need this banquet to become head of my fathers company! I really need this!" He gave Hinata his 'not-so-signature' puppy eyes. Hinata tried to look away, but struggled to do so.

"Ugh, Fine, we'll go. I hate you…" she stated huffily. "Well, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night…" Sasuke kept his puppy eyes. Maeko, Ino, and Hinata came into a semi-circle and talked for a bit. Hinata sighed and Ino came forward.

"We'll go. Pick us up at 8:00 PM, got it?" Ino poked him in the chest.

"Yeah, Ja Ne! Arigatou!" Sasuke yelled out as he left the condo.

"I hate those girls." Hinata shook in fury.

"Daijoubu, Hina-chan?" Ino came over with Maeko and Hinata.

"Hai…ano, let's get ready. It's already…9:00 AM…never mind!" She went back behind the counter. Maeko and Ino giggled at their ditz of a friend.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"Yuki!" A light-brown, curly haired girl and blood red eyes, turned around to see her _new_ best friend.

"Sakura-chan!" She screamed happily. They shared a hug, followed by gossip.

"So…How's Naoki?" She smiled sheepishly and held up her left hand. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my Kami! He proposed!?" Yukiko nodded. They were about to go into deeper conversation when some one cut them off.

"Endoh, Haruno!" Tsunade called out from the other side of the studio.

"Hai!" They called out together. Tsunade motioned them to come over to where she was standing.The obeyed obediently.

"Hai, Tsunade-same?" Sakura said rushed. Tsunade had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Another couple people are coming in so, take care of them…" She started to walk away, but turned back around, "Oh, and tell Hinata, Ino, and Maeko I wanted to talk with them." Yukiko nodded, and then got a devious smile, after Tsunade had walked away.

"I have an idea…" She whispered into Sakura's ear trying to be silent, but being loud, none the less. UN-be known to them, someone was listening to their conversation.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"Nata-chan, I-chan, Ko-chan!" the ecstatic blonde yelled to them, having adopted nick-names for the three best friends, waving frantically. All three turned around to see the Kyuubi vessel on the ground, in front of their feet. Ino giggled as Hinata helped him to his feet.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Maeko asked him. He breathed in dramatically.

"I overheard Sasuke and Yukiko, talking about something terrible to you girls," He said fast, accidentally saying Sasuke instead of Sakura. Hinata's face was of rage as Naruto told them of the plan.

"That no good, son of a--" She was cut off by Ino's hand covering her mouth.

"That bi--" Ino covered Maeko's mouth as well. Hinata ripped off Ino's hand and stormed off.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ino asked worriedly. Maeko's face was one in the same.

"I have no idea, but I'm afraid of what she might do," replied Maeko.

"Maybe she won't do anything. Maybe she's jut getting some fresh air." Ino tried to be optimistic. Maeko sighed, disbelievingly.

"Sadly, Ino-chan, I have learned that Hinata is not one to just get some 'fresh air.'" Ino nodded along with her.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata was at her boiling point. She was so angry that she didn't notice herself bump into someone.

"Gomen, Sakura." She walked around her. Sakura stopped Hinata.

"H-Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee." Sakura asked lightly. Hinata looked at her, a look of pure shock on her face.

"S-Sure, why not?" They walked out of the studio and down the street to a small little café.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked her after she ordered my chai tea.

"Why do you suspect that I want to talk about something?" She asked sipping on the coffee that she ordered.

"Because, I've known you for who knows how long, and we used to be best friends. I know you, Saku." Hinata used Sakura's old nickname.

"Y-You called me S-Saku." Sakura pointed out. Hinata sighed.

"I'm tired of being mad at you. I'm tired of being mad at people; friends. I just want to be friends again." Sakura felt a pang of guilt build up inside of her. The plan had already been ready at the Uchiha compound. How Yukiko got a hold of the key is beyond our prior knowledge.

"I want to be friends as well." Sakura held out her hand as a gesture of friendship. Hinata gratefully took it. She checked her phone for the time.

"Saku, I got to go. I have to get ready for this banquet thing. I gotta go. We'll catch up, ne?" She smiled and Sakura felt another pang of guilt in her heart.

"Hai, Ja Ne. Have fun!" She waved at the retreating figure of Hinata.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata quickly unlocked the door to her apartment and saw Ino and Maeko waiting on the couch, watching the plasma.

"I am so sorry that I am late, I ran to get some coffee and I got side tracked." She explained. They got up from their seats and walked towards her. Hinata got afraid of their scary faces.

"We missed you! We thought something had happened to you!" They yelled frantically, their voices overlapping each other.

"I'm fine," Hinata giggled a bit. "So, you want to get ready?! And party tonight!?"

"Yeah!" They ran into the backroom, which they call the 'party room.'

* * *

_I am sorry for the update! AGAIN! _

_Thank you to my reviewers and such! It really makes me happy that yo like the story, so if you please, continue with making nice comments and such!_

_Love you all!_

_Natsukashi-Bishoujo. Peace out!_


	12. Serious love

_So So sooooorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!_

_Stupid SCHOOL WANTS TO BITE ME IN THE ASS!!!!!_

_HOPE YOU STILL READ!!!!_

_I'll try my hardest to at least update on weekends!!!_

_P.S. - The Uchiha's are still a big family, so there are like cousins and Sasuke's dad and suff, so...yeah... _

_Well, enjoy this some what long chapter! It was seven pages on microsoft!_

**_Spiral's Alliance ch. 12!!!_**

**_Start!_**

* * *

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

The party room was a huge room with everything that you could possibly need to go to a party!

"Hey, Mako-chan! Come here!" Hinata called out to me. I was going to be moving in with Ino and her tomorrow, after the party. Walking over to here, I saw her holding up a stunning black dress. It was an off the shoulders type of dress. There were ribbons around the waist and at the hem of the dress. All I could do was stare. "You don't like it?" She asked unsure of her choice for me.

"N-no, I love it! It's beautiful!" I lifted my hand to touch it. The fabric felt as soft as a cloud. I heard rustling behind one of the three curtains that occupied half of the left side of the wall. Finally, Ino came out.

"Why?" Hinata instantly asked when she saw the hideous dress that Ino was wearing. I mean…How did they even acquire that…_thing_?! She was wearing a tie-dye halter-dress that flared out like a mermaid at the bottom and had disconnected sleeves…and connected boots! It may not _sound_ bad, but trust me, when you actually _see_ it, you will die from the ugliness. Ino looked at herself.

"What? I like it!" She smiled. It looked as if she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Ino-chan," I laughed out, "Y-You…" I couldn't even finish the sentence before I bawled out the ground, laughing like a maniac. Soon after, I heard Ino thump on the ground, joining me in my bawl of laughter. I tried my hardest to stop but that just made me laugh harder. From my peripheral vision, I could see that Hinata was looking at us like we were insane. But who could blame her, I know we're insane! I saw movement with my blurred vision. I wiped the forming tears away and saw Hinata was ignoring our idiocy and continued to look for a dress.

"Ino, try this one on, so you don't look like a complete and utter idiot." She rubbed her temples. She was holding a light lavender dress. It had spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. The straps were about an inch thick with sequins on the straps. It fit her quite well, actually. It accentuated her eyes more.Hinata had picked one nicely for herself. It was a black, one strap formal gown, jeweled strap, fitted at the waist, falls to the knee, gathered at the bust. We all went into the dressing rooms and changed into the dress. We all came out at the same time.

"How do I look?" All of us asked each other in unison.

"Amazing," Hinata said.

"You look awesome!" Ino screamed.

"Gorgeous, as per usual!" I told them, and we acted as if we were at the Grammy's, saying our thank yous and such. Hinata looked at her watch and gasped.

"Damn, it's already 6:30!" She screamed out.

"Then hurry up, so we can get our make-up and stuff

done!" Ino yelled and pushed us through another pair of doors. "Mo, just how big is this condo anyway??!!!" They both looked at me.

"Just a couple of acres," They smirked.

We all got out hair done. Ino's was put up high, with _a lot_ of hair spray. Hinata had hers in a sexy, elegant turn bun. I had mine in a low and loose ponytail. Right when we finished, I heard a buzz. I wanted to answer it and they let me. I ran to the little talky machine and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Are you guys ready or what? Kiba and Shikamaru are getting ready to kill me if I don't hurry it up already!!" Sasuke screamed on the other line.

"Wakateru, we're on our way!" I yelled out annoyed at his behavior. I heard him sigh before he took his finger off of the talk button.

"Yo, guys! Sasuke's getting ready for a stick up his ass!" I yelled out to them. They came running my way with handbags in there hands. Ino had two and gave one to me. It matched my dress and when I looked inside, all my stuff was already inside.

"I really don't want to go to their party…" Hinata groaned.

"Oh, get over it. We promised Sasuke that we would go." I told her. She grudgily walked over to the door and opened it, mumbling some incoherent words as she did so. She opened the door to see Sasuke staring at her warily.

"Ready?" He asked unsurely. That wasn't like him. At least, that wasn't the Sasuke that I knew. Hinata pushed passed him and completely ignored him. I guess she was still mad at him for what Naruto said. It doesn't make sense that Sasuke would do that…especially at a banquet that he's planning…hmm. We went down the elevator and saw Kiba and Shikamaru standing there, waiting for us. I instantly forgot about the problem and ran into Kiba's arms. He hugged me back tightly.

"Hey, stranger," He whispered to me.

"Hey yourself; you clean up well." I poked his nose. We all got into the limo and I pondered over the thought some more. I got it! I whispered to Ino and she nodded. She was about to lean over and whisper the payback plan to Hinata but the limo stopped and Sasuke and Hinata got out of the limo.

"Hina--" I cut myself off. I thought it would be best if she just thought it be Sasuke for now.

"Ino, should I have told her?" I asked very unsure of my decisions.

"Too early to say," She didn't really assure me with that answer. I just nodded and let Kiba lead me inside. We walked inside and I gasped.

It was beautiful! The walls were Ivory white with beautiful sculptures and paintings covering the rooms. On the ceiling, was a huge glass chandelier that glowed lighter than the moon itself.

-!BOOM!-

I looked in the direction as to where the crash had come from. Two twin girls, each of which had extremely beautiful ivory hair that went to their mid-back, came running from that direction, giggling madly. I bent down to their level.

"Banji mashite," I smiled at them. They looked at each other and nodded. They then turned back to face me and bowed.

"Banji mashite, Onee-sama." They said sweetly to me.

"What's your name?" I kept my smile. It was genuine.

"Uchiha Aiko," said one with white outlined glasses.

"Uchiha Aika," said the one without the glasses.

"Saitou, Maeko." I held out my hand and they took it with gratitude. "How old are you?"

"7," they both said at the same time. That was so cute!

"Well…was that booming your doing?" I raised my eyebrows at them and their faces turned a pale white. I smiled once again. "Don't worry; I'm no tattle-tale." They let out a breath that they had un-willingly been holding. "But I do need you to do something, since you two seem to be prodigies." I motioned them to come closer and I whispered my plan into their ears. They nodded ecstatically.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"So…thanks for coming." Sasuke had said to Hinata while they took the first dance. A long time favorite; the tango. Hinata ignored him. While she was about to do another move, he stuck his foot out in front of her and she tripped. Sasuke grabbed her waist and spun her around into a turn, so it looked like he meant to do that. While he spun her, he could see Hinata's death glare, boring into his dark black orbs. As she was spun back into his grasp, she stomped on his toe with her heel.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed at him. He didn't have a chance to answer. Suddenly, a bright light shone upon the two. They looked at where the light was coming from and saw Maeko urging them to continue. So... they continued, much to Hinata's dismay.

"I'm not the one angry."

"Oh really? You tripping me isn't a sign of anger?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"And you stepping on my toe isn't a sign of you being pissed off?" He retorted.

"I never said I wasn't." They continued to dance.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." He told truthfully. Hinata scoffed.

"Whatever. And here I thought, 'the mighty Uchiha Sasuke had changed.' What a fool I have been." She said the last part to herself. Unfortunately, her companion has very good hearing.

"How have you been a fool?" He asked.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

"Liar," He huffed.

"I'm not lying. W-wait a minute, I'm the one doin' the questioning here!" Sasuke spun her around. The light followed them around, without letting the pair go a second with out it.

"Why are you mad at me? I though everything was fine with us."

"They were. Until I heard about you and Yukiko trying to embarrass Maeko, Ino, and me," She explained bitterly.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She glared at him harder.

"No, I don't. I really don't." Hinata could sense the truth in his words.

"Then, who could Naruto have mistaken your name for?" Hinata pondered, sill dancing professionally.

"You know that we can stop anytime, right?"

"Oh…" Hinata blushed and they did one last turn before stopping. Hinata and Sasuke breathed in heavily, since they were dancing for a tops of 10 minutes straight! Everyone clapped gallantly for the couple. They both bowed and walked out of the spotlight, still panting heavily.

"Sakura! That's why she wanted to be my friend all of a sudden!" Hinata concluded. She looked around and saw Sakura in a delicate light pink dress with Yukiko by her side clad in a semi- revealing blood red tube dress. Hinata was getting ready to walk over there and give Sakura and Yukiko the beating of their lives, when a strong hand gripped over her small wrist. She looked back and saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Don't do it now. Take a walk with me in the garden." He cocked his head in some direction. Hinata blushed and nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to go, but something inside his voice…was it longing? She could not decide.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" She asked before she was brought to a beautiful garden filled with all kinds of flowers. All different kinds, from Acacias to Zinnias. "Oh, my gosh. It's beautiful!" She looked around the room, spinning, taking in every scent as she did so.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked…almost longingly.

"I love it," She inhaled the beautiful smell and stared out at the visible white full moon, staring at her from afar.

"Hinata…" Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke right in front of her.

"S-Sasuke! Mo, you scared me. You don't have to scare me like that." Sasuke did not reply. He stared at her with more intensity. His dark pools of black devoured her lavender tinted ponds of innocence. "S-Sasuke, you're scaring me. Daijoubu desu ka?" Hinata asked, feeling his forehead. His eyes closed at her soft touch.

"Hinata…" She took her hand off immediately.

"Sasuke, you're burning up! Let's get you some water." She offered. Sasuke didn't budge. "Sasuke…" He walked towards her, dazed. Hinata backed up. They did that for several steps until Hinata heard a rustle of leaves behind her. Sasuke took one more step so that his forehead was touching hers. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" He didn't respond. He only brought his face closer to hers, his smell, his lips, his breath, all mixing together as one with hers.

She didn't stop him. She didn't want to. She knew he was sick and yet, it felt as if he was doing all this on his own will power. He tasted of caramel. He smelt of sakura blossoms. His lips soft on hers. He felt right. They broke apart and Sasuke stared at her. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into her arms.

"S-Sasuke!?" She caught him, though almost dropping him, due to weight differences. She felt his forehead once again. He had cooled down some, but was still burning up. She decided it was best not to disturb anyone and just take care of him out here.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

How she new nothing of the well behind the garden wasn't a big help to her situation. She found it soon after she heard Sasuke mumble something incoherent. She found a bucket next to it and fished out some water. She then ripped some of her dress, no big deal; she had extras made a long time ago. Then, she folded the cloth and dipped it in water, took it out, squeezed it of any excess water, and put it gently on his forehead. Soon after, his eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"What…happened?" She thought to herself whether or not she should tell him about what he did while he was dazed out of his mind.

"I…don't know. I found you out here passed out." She lied. Sasuke coughed.

"You should go get some rest. I'll ask your father to postpone naming heir and tell him that I threatened you to go to bed." She smiled. He chuckled. She slowly helped Sasuke to his feet, only to almost have him fall down again. She felt his forehead once again. It was still hot, but it had cooled down some. They both arrived inside his room without anyone noticing them, surprisingly, since there were over a thousand people in the house!

"When you throw a party," She chuckled, "You really throw one." She looked back at the bed she had helped him into and he was already set into a peaceful sleep. She walked over to him and saw a strand of hair in his face and gently put it behind his ear. "Oyasumi-nasai, Sasu-kun." She silently walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could, which was quite hard since she was wearing heels on a hardwood floor.

She walked over to a room labeled, 'Office,' and knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." A strong, firm voice commanded. Hinata opened the door cautiously and walked inside, closing the door once again.

"Banji Mashite, Uchiha-sama," She bowed to her elder and sat down on the mat in front of his desk.

"Hyuuga Hinata. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Ano, Uchiha-sama, I would like to ask if you would be kind enough to postpone naming heir to the Uchiha company."

"And why do you ask this of me, Hyuuga-san?" He asked almost dismissively.

"Because Sasuke has fallen ill and is in need of rest." She told him. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Where is my youngest son, now?" He questioned.

"Ano…He's in his room, sleeping. I encouraged him rest, for I was the one that found him in the gardens, unconscious." Fugaku arose from his state of sitting and stood next to Hinata.

"Show me." He commanded. Hinata stood up.

"Hai," She walked out the door and into the direction of Sasuke's room. She opened the door and saw Sasuke still sleeping in his bed, only he was sweating and breathing harshly.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled, coming by his youngest son.

"I will take my leave." Hinata said quietly. She opened the door and closed it.

"If only, I could tell him…I love him again." Hinata slid down the door, sobbing inside her hand. She stood up and ran out of the house. Ino and Maeko caught glimpse of her.

"Hinata!?" They yelled out together and chased after her. Maeko went back to the twins that were standing there, aw stricken.

"Keep the plan and use it, even though I have to leave, alright?" She smiled at the two devious twins. They nodded and bowed to their new friend.

"And remember, I'm only a phone call away, so maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something, okay?"

"Hai!" The both said in sync.

"Oyasumi-Nasai!" Maeko ran away to find her friends.

"Hinata?!" Maeko caught up with both Ino and Hinata. They all got into their limo and drove home.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this some what long chappy!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW and that'll get me motivated which EARLIER UPDATES!!!!_

_So, I beg you!!! Luv yas!!! Thank you to all of those who DO review!_

_Peace up, A-town, Down!_

_Natsukashi-Bishoujo! _


	13. Sickness to Nothingness

**_ GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_I have this project due soon, so I had to finish it!!!! _**

**_ Hope you enjoy, though!!!_**

**_I tried to make it long, but it isn't that long...gomen..._**

**_Spiral's Alliance ch.13, start!!!!! _**

**_I know that this part isn't good, but bear with me! I couldn't really think of anything and I'm not much of a comedian! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! _**

* * *

LAST NIGHT!!

_Everyone had just finished the main course and were now waiting for desert. Many waiters that came out were carrying different flavors of ice cream, it looked like._

_Aika and Aiko snickered at their plan. As Sakura was about to eat her ice cream, some one spoke._

_"Sakura, can I try some of yours?" Yukiko asked._

_"__**NO**__!" The twins screamed in sync. Everyone looked at them and they sat back down, not saying a word. They watched with an intense stare. Yukiko put her spoon inside of the ice cream and the ice cream blew up suddenly. Suddenly, most of the other ice cream blew up in everyone's face. All the adults stared at Uchiha twins. They chuckled nervously._

_"Hahaha…" The looked down at their bowl of ice cream._

_"M-My face…" Sakura felt her face start to burn up with heat. It started to become red._

_"S-Sakura-chan, Daijoubu?" Yukiko asked feeling her head and it felt normal. What Aika and Aiko put in hers was a cream that made your face fell burnt up but had no effect on your body structure. The night went on as Sakura's face turned back to normal and the two trouble makers were in some trouble but were going shopping with Maeko, Ino, and Hinata the next day._

Today:

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? I tried to pick my head up to look around the dark room. Realization then hit me and I lied my head back down. My hand unconsciously touched my lips delicately. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I told the person. Ino poked her head inside.

"Oh, good; you're awake." She smiled and walked over to my bed.

"Where's Maeko?" Ino smiled lightly.

"She's bringing her stuff that she packed. Remember? She's moving in today." Ino sighed gently, looking away at the wall.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." I chuckled. I spaced out after that and didn't listen to what Ino was saying. I was too busy thinking about Sa--… you know who. I can't even say his name now. It's so stupid!

"Hinata! Hina-chan!" I heard Maeko's voice after some time. I tuned it out and fell into a deep sleep.

Once again, I opened my eyes slowly. There are white walls. Why are there white walls?! I jerked myself up and felt my stomach ache with pain. I looked around. I'm in a hospital bedroom. Doushite? I don't understand. I looked to my sides and saw almost all of that cast there, sleeping. I saw Sasuke at the corner of my eye and his eyes opened.

"H-Hinata?" He groggily said. His eyes fully opened and I ran out of the room, regardless of my unknown condition. I could hear his foot steps behind me. I kept on running. But, I couldn't run that much. I started to loose consciousness, again. I tripped and last thing I saw was his jet black hair.

Hopefully for the last time, I opened my eyes and didn't know where I was. White walls. I'm in the same place where I was before. Once again, I looked around, but the only person I saw was…Sasuke?

"Why are you here?" I asked simply. He was startled. I guess he thought I was asleep.

"Good, you're awake. You gave everyone a good scare." He tried to change the subject.

"_Why are you here?_" I pushed. He looked away.

"I remember something. Something warm and cold at the same time. It tasted of…mints. I smelt lavender. It all felt like a dream…"

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled at him, looking away so he wouldn't see my blush. He just ignored me and kept on going.

"But it wasn't a dream, was it, Hinata?" He asked seriously.

"N-Nani? What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to laugh it off and look at him, only to have him stare at me with an even more intense stare and his face mere centimeters away from mine.

"Yes you do." Before I could say anything, his lips were smashed onto mine for the second time. His hands grabbed on to my face, as if to make sure I didn't move. His tongue caressed my bottom lip and my mouth automatically opened. I finally started kissing back and I could feel his lips try to suppress a smile. Our tongues fought for domination and of course, he won. Finally, we broke apart. We both breathed heavily.

"W-Huff-Why'd you do that?!" I tried acting as if I didn't enjoy it.

"You lied to me. It wasn't a dream." He stared at me.

"N-Nani!?" I yelled back, not knowing what he was talking about. He left without another word. But before he left, I heard a barely audible 'Gomen,' come out of his mouth. I was left dumbfounded.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"The big 2-1, huh? I can't believe you're birthday is in 4 days. That means I don't even have anytime to throw you a party." Maeko groaned. It had been a week since the whole hospital thing. I found out that I just had the flu. I probably caught it from Sasuke the first time he--. You know, kissed me.

"Yeah, I still don't know what I want to do yet. I'll probably just stay home and watch movies and drown in my own sorrows." I sighed, flipping the channels to my TV. Maeko leaned against the TV and stared at me.

"Why don't you want a party?" she asked randomly. I shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess I just don't feel like having a party."

"UgH! You're impossible!" She stomped away madly. I don't know why. What'd I do??? Whatever…

After about an hour of 'me' time, I went up stairs and got changed, because Ino and Maeko are forcing me to go with them shopping with Aiko and Aika. I guess they aren't so bad after all.

I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then, I went into my 'secret' closet. I picket out an outfit that consists of skinny denim jeans, a black spaghetti strap, a black-grey blazer, brown and blue scarf, long gold necklace and silver-blue hoop earrings. Also, covering the jeans, knee high black boots and a dark blue purse. After I got changed, I left my hair down how it usually is. I then ran downstairs and saw that both of them were waiting for me.

Maeko was wearing dark blue pants, black heels, a long, light, baby-blue t-shirt. She had black sunglasses, a black, striped cap, grey and black bangles, and a black chained purse, a black chained belt around the waist, dangle earrings, and a black cross necklace.

Ino had on a multi colored skirt, a black shirt with a grey under shirt (spaghetti strap), a blue ribbon belt around her waist, black heels, hoops and a long silver necklace.

"Ready to go?" Ino asked me hopefully.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I gave in. They giggled at my misery.

"I'm driving!" Maeko yelled.

"Fine, whatever. I call shot gun!" I instantly perked up and ran out the door before Ino could get to the car.

"Hey!" Ino ran after me. I ran as fast as I could downstairs and as I opened the doors, I fell on top of some one. I looked down.

"Ohayou, Shika-kun!" I got off of him and helped him up and pulled him to the car with me. We both hid behind one of the cars and he had a questioning look on his face.

"HA! I got here first, Hinata!" Ino yelled, her hands all over the car. Shika and I popped out of nowhere.

"Shika-kun!" Ino yelled, again, and ran into his arms.

"For the record, I got here first!" I yelled. We waited for Maeko and FINALLY, she came out with three bags. "What's with the bags? Decided to become a bag lady?" I laughed. She laughed sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. You don't think that I'm gonna let you wear THAT, tonight? We are NOT coming back to this apartment until we completely dance the night away. We can't drink but I know Hinata has a fake ID and Ino and I are already 21. You in Shika-kun?" She totally decided on her own. Well, I guess not completely on her own, cause Ino was smirking as well. Shika shook his head no.

"You guys planned this!?" I screamed, and then I realized something. "But, we're supposed to be taking care of the twins."

"I'm dropping them off at Tenten and Neji's place after we take them shopping till around…hmm," she looked at her watch, "say, eightish."

"Even Neji-nii-san knows about this!?" I screamed. Then I sighed cause no matter how hard I try to object, they're gonna do something that makes me go with them; from blackmail to knocking me out and dragging me there. I sighed once more and went into the car. Shikamaru waved bye to us as we backed out of the drive way. Ino blew him a kiss.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Maeko's POV

We picked up the twins and headed to the mall.

"Nee-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" Aiko asked to me.

"Hai! I have a great boyfriend. Kiba-kun is very sweet." I answered to her. We rode in silence the rest of the way with the radio playing. Then TVXQ's Hi Ya Ya came on. The twins loved this song, so I turned it up for them.

We arrived and I remembered to give a pair of sunglasses to Hinata, so the paparazzi will leave them be. We went to all the stores that they wanted to go to, and then we left…with about 10 huge bags of clothing, shoes, etcetera, etcetera.

"Just how much money did you're parents give you?" Ino asked jealous that they have so much money that they can spend any time they want, without working! It's so unfair. Well whatever. Later, after we had dinner, we dropped the twins off at Tenten's and went inside for a bit to change.

(warning: There is to be more descriptions, so If you want, you can skip it.)

I gave Ino and Hinata their designated bags and we all went to change

Ino's POV

Ooh, I like it. It's nice and comfortable, yet stylish and fashionable. She packed me a brown dress that stops around mid-thigh and has a sash around the waist, knee-high brown boots, gold bracelets, and matching earrings. I walked out to see no one was ready yet, so I talked with Tenten for a while.

"So…You excited about the big day coming up soon?" I asked to make conversation.

"Yeah, I can't believe that…Neji really is the one for me." She took boxes out of one of the cabinets for dinner, I'm guessing.

"I hope Shika is the one for me too." I said mostly to myself.

"I'm sure he is. Aiko! Aika! What do you want for dinner!?" She screamed. I don't know why she asked since she already started making dinner. I chuckled. Both the twins had stopped playing a video game that they brought over to her home.

"It doesn't matter!" They both answered at the same time and started playing again. They were playing what looks like Dynasty Warriors 5.

Hinata's POV

Okay, this girl is _**INSANE**_if she thinks that _I_ am wearing _**this**_ to the Overdrive. Okay, she packed me a black tube top dress that went a little above mid-thigh with a grey sash around the waist. To cover it up a bit, a black and grey sweater top that didn't even go past my chest! There were strapped black heels and a black tag. Is she _trying_ to make me look like a slut?! UGH!

Whatever, all I know is that I am not going out there looking like this!

"Hinata, hurry up and come on out!" Maeko called out, banging on the bathroom door.

"I am NOT STEPPING FOOT OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!!" I yelled out to her. The door started to shake, which meant that she was trying to open the door.

"Fine, if you won't come out, we'll leave without you!" I could hear that she started to walk away. I unlocked the door and peeked outside, only to be ambushed by three of my closest friends!

"Mmmmm, mmh!!!!" I tried speaking but my mouth was muffled.

"I don't care! You are coming with us!" Maeko screamed out.

"Ja Ne, Ten-ten!" Ino's voice came into view. I calmed down, since I knew I wasn't getting out of this mess. I sighed.

* * *

**_GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!_**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEWW!!!!!!!!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!!!!_**

**_-Nastukashi-Bishoujo_**


	14. SURPRISE!

_Sorry for the late update! I have been bombarded with homework and projects. _

_I really want you all to keep reading!!!_

_Hope you enjoy:P_

_Spiral's Alliance chapter 14!_

_Start!!!! _

* * *

"M-Maeko, don't make me do this. O-Or at least let me change into something a little more decent!!!!! AHHH!!!" I pleaded to Maeko as she dragged me out of the car. Ino, too. My pleas were unheeded as I was continued to be dragged into the raging night club. "Then at least let me walk with my dignity!" I stood on my feet and walked with them to the door, guarded by a large man with black shades and clothes. 

"It's alright, Takune. These are my friends." Ino told the guy, like she's been here many times. So that's what she does when she's not at home or out with Shika. We all walked inside the nightclub, known as the Overdrive, with me trying to cover my legs of course. There were many guys—hot guys—staring at us. I smiled meekly and followed my two friends to the bar. I took out my purse and got a drink—with my _FAKE_ I.D.

"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri." I told him.

"I.D, please." I showed it to him and he nodded (children, NEVER DO THIS!!!!!!!!). He made me my drink and handed it to me while I gave him the 20. After drinking it, I was a bit flustered. I guess I was done. I looked around and saw Ino and Maeko were dancing with other people. I asked for a glass of water afterwards and gulped down on the whole thing. I just sat there, not doing anything. I sighed and shot my head up as I heard a voice.

"Would you like to dance?" the voice asked. I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"T-Takuma-san?!" I recognized immediately.

"Hai, it's me. How are you?" He smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So…would you like to dance?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I took it and he lead us to the dance floor. "Ride on" by TVXQ came on. And we grinded to the music. Takuma looked at me incredulously that I could move like that.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I just didn't know you could move like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I smiled to him. I think that the daiquiri is definitely taking its effects on me. We danced some more and suddenly, I felt hands grab my fore arms and I was thrust towards a rock hard—yet soft—chest.

"Itai…" I murmured as I rubbed my forehead. "Oi, you work out too much!" I yelled to the guy that did this to me. I looked up and saw Sasuke holding me.

"Mind if I cut in, Takuma?" He knows who Takuma is too!

"Not at all. I didn't know that she was taken." He walked away before I could tell him otherwise.

"What do you want, Sasu?" I asked him, still rubbing my head. He chuckled.

"You finally called me Sasu—after such a long time." He looked down at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"So? I'm pretty out of it right now, anyways." I shrugged, continuing to dance to the new song that came on, "Your Gravitation" from the anime Shakugan no Shana.

"I see…So…Your birthday is coming up soon, huh?" He continued to sway to the music with Hinata, getting closer every second. Hinata looked back up at him.

"You remembered!" She yelled some what happily. He smiled back at him.

"Hai, we should go look for a birthday gift tomorrow. You know I have terrible shopping skills." They both chuckled. Forever Love by TVXQ started playing. Couples started gathering together to slow dance. Both of them took a step closer to each other and started dancing together, slowly and skillfully.

"A-Anou, Sasu-kun?" hinata stuttered out from being so close to him.

"Hmm?" He answered, leaning his head on hers.

"I'm sorry for missing your birthday." She was now leaning on his chest.

"It's okay. We're making up for it." They danced together for a long time.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"Guys, I'm going to go shopping with Sasuke! I'll be back later and call if you need!" Hinata yelled as she ran out the door.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out to me as I ran to the food court, where we were meeting. I reached him and breathed in. I was in a rush this morning because I woke up at 11 AM and I was supposed to meet Sasuke at 11:30 AM.

"Sorry I'm late. I woke up kinda…not on the bright side." I gave him a lopsided grin. Okay, Naruto his rubbing off on me.

"Do you want to get something to eat first, or do you want to shop then eat?" He asked.

"Shop then eat," I answered surely. We walked around the mall some till I got to a store that I loved.

"Get anything you want, as much as you want." He told me as I looked around for things that interested me.

"Are you sure? Some of these prices are a bit over the top." I informed him, looking at a grey polka-dotted dress that cost 13,767 yen (currency counters people!). He only shook his head.

"We're making up for lost time here." He assured me. It's funny. He acts different when he's around me, like he's always happy. I don't know, maybe it's just that alcohol from last night, catching up with me.

"Then, I get to buy you stuff too!" I somewhat teased him, only I was being serious.

"That would be like buying your own gifts. It can wait till next year." He pushed. I knew he wouldn't let me so I gave up with it and decide to do it next year.

"Fine…" I huffed. "You suck, Sasu-kun." He stuck his tongue out at me. See what I mean? I just stuck mine out too.

We went through the whole day, shopping and shopping…and more shopping. We would take the occasional rest, but still it was so much shopping. I think I went into practically every single store in this overly sized mall, which is, by the way, 4 STORIES! My legs hurt and I am getting a decent workout with my arms from carrying all my bags. I probably had about 25 to 30 bags. That's what you get for not letting me buy you anything! You get wiped out. But, hey, he's a movie star and we haven't even gotten paid for doing the movie yet. We get paid next week… I think.

"Hey, Sasuke? Are you sure that this is okay? I mean, I could return all of it, you know?" I asked unsure of my decisions as we walked along.

"Yeah, definitely. It's cool. This only cost a couple hundred…yen… Plus, we get paid next week for the movie, so yeah. Stop getting buyer's remorse." He commanded. I walked a bit faster as I saw something in one of the window sills of a store.

"H-Hinata?" He chased after me and stopped when he saw what I was looking at. There in the window, sat an adorable, sleeping, black, white, and tan Shiba Inu puppy.

"Isn't it adorable?" I asked him, my eyes shining like stars.

"…" He didn't respond and I looked at him and he was staring at the puppy and me.

"Sasuke?" I asked cautiously. Remember the last time this happened?

"Y-Yeah," He fazed back. I just stared at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Ah. Are you ready to go?" He asked me, a bit fazed.

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasu-kun!!!!" I hugged him hard. "I'm gonna go head home, okay?" I started to walk away when I noticed that Sasuke wasn't with me. I looked back and he was still standing there.

"Sasu-kun? Daijoubu desu ka? You look worried or something." He looked back at me and smiled.

"Iie, I am just gonna go a little later. I'll see you back at you're house around 8 PM, ne?" I smiled and ran and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back to my car. AH, this has been a nice, relaxing day.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Sasuke's POV

She is so dense… I was rubbing my forehead at the moment. Hinata had just left the mall after a WHOLE day of shopping…and no fans! Okay, back to my problem. I don't know if I should get her that puppy. The way she looked at it…It just made my heart jump. I walked inside afterwards and it took me a while to come out.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Hinata's POV

The Next Day

After I came home yesterday, I immediately went to try on my new clothes. They fitted perfectly. I Loved Them! Since it was late, I picked up some food and ate it…alone. I guess Maeko and Ino had gone out to eat or do something. Well whatever. I had just woken up and gotten ready, wearing my new outfit. I walked downstairs and saw my two best friends eating breakfast.

"There's the birthday girl! Happy birthday, Hinata." Maeko congratulated me as I walked down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata." Ino followed suite.

"Arigatou…" I answered groggily, rubbing my eye. "I'm just gonna go to the park for a while. I won't be back till later, so call if you need anything." I left without another word. I don't know why I'm so tired but, I am. So…whatever. I sat on a park bench and sat there.

"Nee-chan?" A very familiar voice came to me. I turned my head and saw my younger sister, Hanabi.

"H-Hanabi!" I jumped up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since the banquet! How are you?!" This just made my birthday.

"I'm good. Father says that he's going to see me in my fashion show next week."

"That's great!" I hugged her again. I then looked at the time and it was past 7 PM! What was I doing!!

"Hanabi-chan, I have to go. I'll see you soon! I'll call you tomorrow!!" I ran towards the condo.

I opened the door and all the lights were out. Did they go somewhere?? I turned the light switch on.

"_**SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"_**AH!!**_" I jumped so high, I think I saw God. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" I yelled, holding onto my chest.

"_**Happy birthday!!**_" Everyone yelled, completely ignoring my last question. I just shrugged it off and smiled.

"Arigatou!!" I went up to everyone. Some one caught my eye.

"Kurenai-sensei!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Hina-chan." She hugged me back. We let go of each other and she gave me a small box. I took it and carefully took off the ribbon that was on it. I smiled shortly and I could feel tears start to come to my eyes.

"That was…your mother's. She told me to give this to you." I could tell she felt uncomfortable seeing me cry so freely. I wiped my eyes and looked at the gift, again. There, in my palms, resting freely and glowing as bright as a shining star; a violet pendant in the shape of a star. My mother always wore this. She let me wear it once and I dropped it by mistake. I had almost shattered. I cried for days with thoughts on what might have happened to it. Then, she came and comforted me.

"Okaa-san…" I murmured silently to myself. I heard the door to the condo open and I looked behind me.

"Otou-san!" My eyes widened.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." He walked up to me, high and mighty. His hand came out from under his robe and there again, was another box. I took it and started to cry once more. Why were they giving _me_ these things?! I'm not the one that resembles mother! Hanabi is! I look more like Otou-san!

"Why are you giving me this?" I fingered the picture frame with the picture of all four of us at a picnic long ago. When I was about ten years of age. I had made a mess everywhere. To repay mother for all the worries that happened, I gave her a drawing and this picture and frame. The drawing is in her grave with her. She held it with her when she died. I am the only one that knows exactly what happened and it still frightens me to this day. What could possibly happen to me if I go out alone? I don't know…

I did something that I have never done before. I jumped into father's arms and hugged him tight. Even as an infant, I have never hugged my father with so much emotion, with so much value in my heart. He did the same. He hugged me back. I was sure everyone was staring but I didn't care. Today was my day and that was all that mattered to me. My eyes wept with tears of joy and happiness.

Okaa-san…I miss you…

* * *

_Mina, thank you for reading!!! I really appretiate it!!!!!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it! Even if it wasn't all that great!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Luv ya's!!!!!_

_Sincerely, _

_Natsukashi - Bishoujo _


	15. Birthday surprises

Again, Minna, sorrt for the late update. I had troubles with my CPU.

Well, I know it's sort but hopefully, you like it, ne??

Kurata-chan goes to xXPoisoned DreamsXx,

ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!!! I love your character!

Chapter 15, Spiral's Alliance

Start!!!!!////

* * *

"Kurata-chan!" I called out to my new friend that I had met while doing a movie with Shino. I stepped closer to them and saw Shino next to her…smiling? Kurata had long and wavy chocolate-brown hair. Her tan skin clashed with Shino's skin since they were so close. 

"Hinata-chan! Happy birthday!" She smiled happily.

"Hinata, happy birthday," He sounded so happy. I could see why. They both handed me a present and put it on a table near the kitchen.

"Shino-kun…anou…where's Kiba-kun?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt the moment that Kurata and Shino were having. They were both sitting on the couch with Shino's arm over Kurata's shoulder.

"I think he's with Maeko…" He just stared at the book Kurata was reading, called 'Kokin Wakashu.' I have read that book. It is amazing. I looked for Maeko and Kiba. I haven't seen Kiba in a while. I wonder where he is. Oh! There he is! I spotted him next to Maeko, standing on one of the chairs.

"Anou, mina! We're going to go to the Overdrive to finish, but all ages under 21 need to leave soon!" She stepped down. I pulled her over after I was done.

"Why wasn't I informed?!"

"You weren't informed about anything that has relations with today." Ino came from behind.

"Which is why…Ugh! I can't even think of a good rebuttal!"

"Which is why we love you!" They both randomly came up and hugged me.

Soon most of the children left. Not long after, I was once again, dragged to the Overdrive in a ridiculously revealing outfit.

"Maeko!" I whined. "It's my birthday! Can't I wear what I want!?"

"Iie," Was her simple reply.

"Dattebayo!" I heard in the distant.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" I called out, still being dragged, literally. I snatched my arm away and ran to find the ramen lover.

"Naruto-kun!" I ran and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan." He replied softly, hugging me back with one arm. We broke apart and he handed me a small box with his other hand.

"Anou…are you sure this isn't for me and not Sakura?" I asked, knowing full well about his 'former crush,' so he says.

"Of course, unless it's Sakura' birthday too. Oh, is it Sakura's birthday?!" He asked, looking around, just to mock me. I pouted.

"You're so mean…" My lip curled into a smile. I was never a great liar. I gratefully took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pair of white-gold dangle earrings. I looked back at him with huge eyes. He smiled at my reaction.

"Just something for all the trouble I've caused you the past year."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've been giving me gifts like this since we were 3." We laughed about the time when he got me a necklace. It was an expensive one at that. Okaa-san made me give it back though. She said that something that extravagant should be given when we were older, because since we were so young, I might lose it.

"Naruto-kun?" I said, slowly closing the velvet box.

"Hm?" He looked back at me and away from the crowd.

"Do you really not like Sakura-san, anymore?" I asked completely out of curiosity.

"Of course I don't. Getting rejected can only break a man's heart so many times." He stated solemnly.

"So you don't want to love anymore?"

"Of course I _want_ to love. And I still _am_ loving. The good news is that I stopped loving before I completely stopped loving. I know that sounds weird but…I'm done with Sakura. I hope that I never make mistake like that ever again." He looked at the ground sadly."

"So…loving her was a mistake?" I started wondering. Was loving Sasuke…a mistake?

"Absolutely…not. Because of her…I now know that we don't get everything we want. But you know what the sad part is?" I wanted to stop the awkwardness that I had started.

"N-Nani?" I stuttered under the seriousness of his voice.

"Even though I'm not in love with her…I still care for and love her." I could tell that he meant it.

"Then go tell her so." My bangs were now covering my eyes.

"Tell her what?" He asked like the conversation we just had didn't ever happen. His voice was back to his calm yet cheery voice.

"Sumimasen," I walked away to go find a certain pink haired movie star. But before, I stopped in my tracks.

"Arigatou…gozaimasu…for the gift." I walked away slowly.

I could see Sakura from where I was standing. I took a step forward and… then my foot wouldn't move. My foot was working against my will! Suddenly, I felt someone come up and hugged me from behind. It was warm. I wondered who it was?

"Happy birthday…" Sasuke said from behind me.

"S-Sasuke!" I quickly turned around and hugged him back. I suddenly forgot what I was going to do.

"So, glad that you're happy to see me." He smiled back and I blushed.

"I'm glad that you could come but I have something that I have to do. Gomen Nasai!" I ran away, remembering what I was going to do. There was the Pink haired star.

"Sakura!" I called out over the loud music that was radiating from the huge speakers. She turned her head and her face paled.

"Ne, Sakura? I have a question." I caught up to her and caught my breath.

"N-Nani?" She asked unsurely.

"Why don't you like Naruto?" I asked pretty much emotionlessly.

"N-Nani!?" She was taken aback at the random question.

"Why don't you like Naruto?"

"Anou…anou…eto…datte…who said I didn't like him?"

"So you do?" I asked curiously.

"Anou…"

"Say no more. I am going to say this once and only once. If you hurt him…" I started to walk away as I said it, but stopped and stared back at her.

"…" She stared at me intensely.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." I walked away.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

The night went smoothly after my little emo moment. I take so many different self defense classes that I can kill someone on my will.

"Ne, Hina-chan?"

"Hai?" I turned around. "Sasuke, you're still here?"

"Yeah, I have a present for you. Come here." He pulled me closer and covered my eyes. We walked somewhere.

"Look," His hands were now off my eyes. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I gasped. There, on my bed, with a bow and a ribbon, the black, white, and tan Shiba Inu I had seen in the mall.

"Sasuke-kun?" I stared at him, like it was all a dream.

"Meet, Aki." He jumped onto the bed and pet Aki.

"Arigatou, Sasu-kun!" I jumped on the bed with him and hugged him. Then, I picked up Aki and pet her.

"Just make sure you take care of her." He pointed out.

"Hai!" I hugged Aki tighter.

"That's only half of your present." He said.

"Hounto!? What's the other half?"

"This." Before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Happy birthday." He left without another word. My fingers unconsciously touched my lips.

This was truly a great birthday. I looked over to where I put the pictures that Kurenai-sensei and Otou-san gave me.

Okaa-san…Are you watching over me?

* * *

Ne, how did you like it?!

I hope you liked it and if you did, review, ONEGAI!!

I had that little emo moment!!! hahaha. LLove to all that review and read and favorite and...etc.

Peace out!

-Nastukashi-Bishoujo!!


	16. A Dream of Mother

_Gomen minna, i've been busy with mid-term studying, study groups, and my christmas orchestra. It's really got me swamped. Plus I just failed my S.S. test today, so, goodbye and cheerio to my new drawing set...so sad... I have to keep my old one..._

_well, i just finished. I know it's short but it took me forever. and heads-up, I kinda left you hangin on the dream._

_So...I hope you enjoy it, and please, review for my sake to make me feel better!!! _

* * *

"Ne, Hinata?"

"Nani?"

"Are you going to the movie premiere with Sasu-kun?" Maeko asked me randomly.

"I don't know. If he asks me, I guess I'll go with him."

"Oh…"

"Doushite?"

"I-Iie. Betsu ni," She tried to cover up.

"Are you going with Kiba-kun?"

"Hai,"

"You know, I haven't seen him in a long time. I miss him."

"Hai,"

"Daijoubu?" I asked her curiously.

"B-Betsu ni." She laughed. I knew something was up with her. "Can you believe that the premier is in a week?"

"Iie. I really can't. Well, there will be other movies." I laughed for no reason. We were packing our bags. We were going to Kirigakure for the premiere.

"Well. Are you ready to go?"

"Hai!" We left for the airport.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Sasuke's POV

"Hinata! Maeko! Ino!" I called out to the 3 oncoming figures ahead.

"Ohayou, Sasu-kun," Maeko smiled at me. I always wondered why I let her call me that.

"Ohayou," I tried to smile back.

"Shika-kun!" There goes Ino's voice.

"Nice to see you too, Ino" I whispered sarcastically

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Sasuke."

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Ohayou. Okay, can we please get on our flight before it leaves with out us?" I swear, Maeko is partly bi-polar. "Hai, Hai." Hinata and I walked to the gates, going on board.

"This is so troublesome." I heard Shikamaru say under his breathe. I searched for my seat. Seat…f12…There it is!

"Hinata! What a surprise." Even though I knew it wasn't a surprise at all. Kami just hates me. Why did I switch seats with Naruto!? He could've been the one sitting here.

"Hai, it is. Well, it's a 20 hour (made up!) trip, so we better make ourselves comfortable." She smiled brightly at me.

"Please be seated. The plane is about to close the gaits and take off for Kirigakure in the Land of Water. We wish you a safe and pleasant ride," One of the airplane people said over the intercom. Some hours later, it started to get dark. The people gave out pillows and blankets. Hinata instantly fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. I felt Hinata stir and felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Hinata's head on my shoulder.

"Okaa-san…" she moaned in her sleep. I then saw a small tear form, then fall down her cheek. What was she dreaming about?

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Author's POV

_"Okaa-san!" a small version of Hinata came into view. A semi-tall woman with long, beautiful, ebony hair turned to see her eldest daughter running towards her with a bundle of flowers. Hinata ran into her mothers arm and hugged her tightly. Her mother was slightly taken aback._

_"Hinata, Daijoubu?" Her daughter nodded her head._

_"Hai!" She broke from the hug and handed her mother the flowers. "Okaa-san?"_

_"Nani?" She was bending down so that she was eye level with Hinata. _

_"Where's Otou-san?" She asked, looking around for her father._

_"He's out right now. What did you need?" _

_"I was just wondering if he could train me some." Hinata's voice was small, as if not wanting anyone to hear. The once bright and clear sky now became to clouded, dark skies. _

_"Kaa-san, what is happening?" She looked around at the sky. _

_"I don't know, but I don't like it. Go run on inside, and I'll be there soon, ne?" Hinata's mother tried to put on a smile. Hinata gave a suspicious look but ran none the less. She ran behind a poll so her mother didn't see her. Hinata peeked out and saw a strange man standing there, staring at her mother._

_"Hinako, you had you're years."_

_"I realized. I paid my dues. What do you want?" Hinako glared at the man. The man took a step closer._

_"I have heard from the great vine that you haven't been doing what you were suppose to." His voice turned eerie. _

_"Who told you that!?" Her voice filled with anger and she stood her ground. The man suddenly slapped Hinako. She landed on the ground from the momentum, _

_"Okaa-san!" Hinata ran out, teary eyed, and suddenly started punching the strange man. The man picked up Hinata by her arms._

_"I could take your _precious_ daughter, as repayment…" The man spat the word 'precious.' Hinata's eyes widened at the proposal._

_"__**Itachi**__! Don't touch my daughter!" She ran and grabbed Hinata back. _

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Then what do you propose we do? It's either we take_Hime-sama_, here, or…I take you instead." She put Hinata on the ground._

_"Then take me instead." She stood tall and mighty._

_"Okaa-san!" Hinata screamed loudly as her one and only mother walked away with an unknown man._

_"__**OKAA-SAN!!**__" Tears sprung her eyes. They fell from her face just like the rain that had begun to pound down on the cold hard ground._

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed loudly to try to get his friend to wake up from her nightmare.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

Sasuke's POV

I saw more tears spring from her eyes faster than the rain outside.

"Hinata? Hinata!" I screamed, shaking her heavily.

"Otou-san…I-I didn't mean to! I-I t-tried my b-best to protect K-K-Kaa-san…" her voice became smaller as more tears came to her eyes. I shook her harder.

"Hinata! Hinata, wake up!" Her eyes sprung open and she stared at me.

"Sasuke!" She bawled into my arms. What _was_ she dreaming about??

The next few hours, she fell asleep once more, only this time, peacefully.

"Sasuke?" I heard Hinata's soft voice.

"Hn." I replied sleepily.

"You want to know what I dreamt about?"

"Nani?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Okaa-san…" Her voice became distant. I looked at her and saw she still had her eyes closed.

"I wonder what really happened with your mother." I fell asleep with the natural current of myself.

* * *

_well...that totally and completely sucked. Well, even so, some others can enjoy it._

_please review so I can make more happy!!!_

_ Well, peaces out!!_

_-Nastukashi-Bishoujo... _


	17. Damn Reporters

_Minna, thank you for being so patient!_

_and thank you to all those that reviewed!_

_here's **Spiral's Alliance ch. 17 **_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"There! There it is!" Hinata called as she saw her luggage come to the luggage carrying-thingy-majig. 

"Gotcha!" I grabbed it off of the line. I handed it to Hinata.

"There's mine!" Maeko yelled. I grabbed it just as it was about to go out the other end.

"Here," I handed them their luggage grudgily.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu," Hinata thanked.

"Mou, Sasu-kun, can you carry it for me?"

"Hn." He took it back without hesitation.

"Arigatou!" She thanked happily, while Hinata held her luggage with dignity, then suddenly dropped it. Sasuke came up and grabbed the luggage and Ino came and held her hand out for Hinata. She gratefully took it.

"Thank you." Hinata brushed off her jeans.

"Jet lagged?" Sasuke asked, walking in step with Maeko, Ino, and Hinata. All three of them nodded their head sadly and tiredly.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!!" Sasuke rubbed his temples, feeling a new headache coming to his head.

"What, dobe?" All three of the girls hit him in some part of his body. Hinata hit him over the head, Maeko hit him, no kicked in the shins, and Ino nudged him in the ribs. They didn't like when Sasuke called Naruto dobe, but they didn't have a problem with Naruto calling Sasuke "teme." Well they did, but they were too lazy to go over and hit him on the head. When Naruto came by their side, Maeko hit him over the head with the luggage she had miraculously gotten back.

"Itai! Ko-chan! That hurt!!!" He yelled, rubbing his head as a big bump formed.

"Don't call Sasuke a teme anymore." Maeko demanded.

"Never!" He refused.

"Fine, then I'm gonna keep hitting you." Maeko stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"Oi! Brake it up!" Tsunade came from behind them, fury in her eyes. Maeko and Naruto hid behind Hinata.

"Coward." Sasuke said.

"What did you say, Uchiha???" Tsunade questioned, obviously pissed off at something or another. Sasuke soon ran behind Hinata also. Hinata sweat-dropped.

"You wanna say something, Hyuuga?"

"I-I-Iie. D-Daijoubu," Hinata and company ran out of the airport and into the limo. But not without some press in their way.

"Uchiha-san, what can you tell us about you and Hyuuga-sama."

"First, I want to ask, why is she 'sama,' and I am 'san,'" Sasuke asked as the lack of respect towards his last name. The reporter cowered to the back of the press crowd.

"Uchiha-sama, we have evidence that you and Hyuuga-san--" The reporter was cut off by Hinata giving her a death glare for _her_lack of respect for the Hyuuga name.

"Gomen, Hyuuga-_sama_ and you are romantically involved. More so than you were with Haruno Sakura," she showed a picture from a previous article of when Sasuke kissed Hinata in the hospital. Hinata grabbed the article and stared at it angrily.

_I don't remember this ever happening!!!!!!_

"Sasuke! Do you know anything about this?!?!" Sasuke ignored the article and pushed everyone forward and into the limo.

"Drive!" He rushed. The driver pulled out of the driveway and to the hotel.

"You better tell me when we get to the hotel!" Hinata demanded, obviously flustered from all the shocking evidence.

"Hn," Sasuke reply, or lack of, made Ino and Maeko hit him. Hinata was to flustered, so Maeko hit him twice.

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"Im'ma go and take a shower before the banquet tonight." Hinata announced.

"Hai!" Ino and Maeko answered.

"Well, I am going to the pool for a little bit." Maeko said, standing up.

"Ooh! I'm gonna come!" Ino jumped up.

"Race you!" They both ran down the hall and to the pool. They arrived with Ino, coming in first place.

-Knock!-

-Knock!-

Hinata rushed to the door and looked in the door-hole thing. She saw Sasuke and remembered that she was only in her bath robe. Sighing, she poked her head out of the door.

"Yes," She greeted.

"Hey, did you wanna know what that picture was about?" He looked at her with a weird face.

"Oh yeah...maybe later." She laughed nervously.

"Okay…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, great, never better." She sneered at her own stupidity.

"Okay…well, who's you're date for the ball/banquet thing?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't…have one…yet." She smiled nervously.

"You wanna be mine?" He asked coolly.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I am gonna go change and watch some TV. You wanna come in?" The Hyuuga heir asked, completely forgetting that she was only in a bathrobe. Sasuke nodded his head and stepped inside. He looked at Hinata and looked away, slightly blushing. Hinata looked down and blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I-I-I-I…" She didn't finish her sentence and ran into the bathroom, closing the door shut.

"OH…MY…" She, again, did not finish her sentence.

"_**AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!**_"

"**Pop** goes the weasel." Sasuke randomly sang. Hinata…had cracked...in a long run. [random, I know

"Did you hear something?" Maeko asked, coming up from under water.

"Nope," Ino replied, immediately going back under water and dragging Maeko with her.

"Ah!"

"G-Gomen Nasai." Hinata came out wearing a beige colored, button up shirt, black khakis, and cream colored boots.

"Iie, Daijoubu. Wear are you going?"

"To go buy dress. You want to come?" She asked, grabbing brown glasses.

"Yeah…I never new you wore glasses."

"The things you miss when you lose contact." She giggled at the expression he was making.

"I'm kidding. They're fake." She confirmed, pushing her glasses up. She took her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Moshi-moshi…where are you…okay…well, I'm gonna head out for the dress…Sasuke…" Sasuke's ears perked at the hearing of his name.

"Hai…Ja." She stuck her phone back in her pocket.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, resisting the urge to ask why his name was in that conversation.

"Hai!" They left the hotel room and head toward the mall.

"Ah, Sugoi!" Hinata took in the scenery around her. "This is even bigger than the one back in Konoha!" They looked around the mall and saw a small store named 'Harajuku Fashion.'

"Let's look in here." She said, dragging Sasuke into the store.

"Why didn't you bring a dress?"

"Because I could have lost it on the plane ride. Plus, I couldn't find one_ appropriate_ enough for tonight," She giggled. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'appropriate'?" He asked, wanting to know badly._Like hell I'll show that I want to know. _

"You'll see." She giggled more, somewhat blushing at the intense stare that Sasuke was giving her.

"Well, the theme is old fashioned, so you have to where like fishnets and gloves and stuff." Hinata gave him a weird stare, "Weird, I know."

"There's one."

xX Spiral's Alliance Xx

"Ne, Maeko, when do you think that they will be back?" Ino asked, zipping up her violet dress with white beads around it. She had on a pearl necklace and matching bracelets. She pulled on her white net-hat and grabbed her white handbag.

"I don't know. Probably soon," Maeko answered, putting on her earrings. She had on a simple black, flowing dress. She had on a black, net-hat-thing. She then pulled on her black bangles. She gratefully took her black-sequined handbag from Ino and checked if everything was inside. Thankfully, it was. Both heads shot up as Hinata came in with her dress.

"Hinata, hurry up and get dressed!!" Ino pushed her into the bathroom." She soon came out with a baby-blue dress that clung to her every curve. The front of the dress exposed some of chest. She had long black gloves with matching shoes. While, coming out, she fixed the net that covered her face. Then she put a black hat on top.

"Maeko, help with this necklace, will you?" Hinata handed Maeko a simple pearl necklace. Maeko silently obliged and put on the necklace.

"Arigatou," She thanked, taking a small baby-blue handbag out of one of her shopping bags and stuffed her cell phone, money, and other contents out into it.

"Ready to go?"

"Hai! The guys are gonna wait for us outside in the limo," Ino announced. They left without another word.

As they came out of the hotel, paparazzi crowded them with questions.

"Hyuuga-san, what is your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No comment," Hinata pushed them away.

"Saitou-san, are you aware that Inuzuka-san has been seeing another woman?" Maeko glared at them and they backed away slowly, as if she was a man, or in this case, woman-eating lion.

"Like hell Inuzuka-kun would see another woman!" Ino interrupted angrily.

"What evidence is there?" Hinata interrupted as well.

"We have none, but we have a reliable source--"

"**Then you have nothing to speak of!!" **Hinata yelled with venom, giving a piercing glare at the reporter. **"How dare you say such things about Kiba…For all you know, he could have been seen with his cousin, damn it!!"** All the reporters backed away at the sight of the angry Hyuuga heiress.

"Gomen Nasai, Hyuuga-san." All the reporters said.

"Don't apologize to me; Apologize to Saitou-san." Ino stepped in, seeing her best friends in an angry state.

"Gomen Nasai, Saitou-san." They apologized in unison.

"Hai. Let's go." The three girls walked away and into the limo.

_Damn these reporters _all three girls thought at once.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for reading!_

_I'll update soon as possible, but i don't know when, cause I start school on tuesday!_

_well, love you all for reading and i'll updat soon!_

_peace up, a-town down._

_Natsukashi-Bishoujo. _


	18. More of This and That

_sorry, everyone. I know it's short, but I had a 102 degree fever and I couldn't do the rest or update my other stories. sorry._

_well, hope you enjoy this chapter anyways.  
_

* * *

"Ne, minna, cheer up!" The ramen lover tried to cheer everyone up. Everyone just groaned. Well, the three women who had faced the reporters groaned. The guys were just in a bad mood for some odd reason. "Come on! We have dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in the world!" The blonde exaggerated. It was just as good as any other restaurant.

"Would you just shut up, dobe?" Maeko hit Sasuke over the head again. I don't know why, but I just realized how comfortable Sasuke actually was with everyone now. Either that or he is softening. Everyone was silent after then.

"Why are you guys in a bad mood?" Ino asked aloud, breaking the silence.

"Reporters bombarded us too, said that our romances were fake and shit like that," Shikamaru cursed. That's the first time I've ever heard him finish a sentence without—"Troublesome." Never mind, scratch that.

"Ah," All three of us realized. No one spoke for the rest of the ride. When we went to the restaurant, called 'Lime', all of us saw other limos there. As I got out, I saw Sakura coming over to Naruto. I glared at her as we made eye contact. She looked away immediately.

"Look," Maeko whispered to me. I already new what she was talking about. I scoffed and walked away.

xXSpiral's AllianceXx

Naruto's POV

Sakura walked over to me and smiled. I smiled awkwardly back. She looked beautiful. She blushed. Did I say that out loud??

"Anou…Naruto…Anou…"She stuttered.

"Nani? Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?" She smiled once again.

"Do…eto…doyouwanttobemydateforthepremiere?" She said fast.

"Huh?" I made a funny face. Her blush probably could've matched Hinata's old one.

"Do," She swallowed hard, "Do you want to…be…my date?" She said slowly this time, with a slight stutter. I smiled warmly.

"Hai, I would love to," I said happily.

"A-Arigatou." I held out my arm to her and she took it, smiling a very beautiful smile. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hinata's smirk. She knew what was happening. She always new.

XxSpiral's AlliancexX

Sasuke's POV

"Ne,Ne, Sasu-kun, mitte mitte!" Maeko yelled, pulling on my arm. I looked the way she was and saw Naruto's arm linked with Sakura's. I felt my lips curling and automatically stopped it. I could see Hinata's lip curling while walking toward the restaurant. Of course, she knew. She always knew everything having to do with her loved ones. Am I a part of her loved ones? I was starting to question that.

"Sasu…kun?" Maeko looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I think you should go back to Kiba. He's starting to give me a dirty glare." She laughed whole-heartedly at that. I wasn't lying. He was almost giving me a dirty glare.

I ignored it and caught up to Hinata.

"Hina…ta…" My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Hello…little brother." The person said in a laughing tone.

"Itachi…" I growled. I could see Hinata's shoulders tense. I wonder why. He walked over to me. I took a step backwards. "Leave," I pointed towards the door.

"You don't want to see your older brother?" He asked in a fake-hurt tone.

"No, I don't," I blurted out truthfully.

"Fine, but you know…I'm watching you…and your little toy back there." He looked behind him, referring to Hinata. Then, he walked out the back door of the restaurant. Wow. That just gave me the chills. I walked up to Hinata and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" She didn't answer. She just walked to a large round booth and sat down. Why haven't the others come in yet? As if on cue, all of them came inside, laughing about something.

"Hinata…" I whispered. She looked away, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about." I hear her whisper. Or that's what I thought she said. I couldn't hear her over the roaring laugh of our friends. Once they all sat down, Hinata acted as if nothing had happened,and she was fine after that. I could tell that she wanted me to leave the topic alone, so I did.

We finished eating soon after and left for the premiere. The premiere was full of photographers, reporters, and fans. It was no different from the ones before. But this one was…bigger. Probably because it has all the biggest movie stars.

There were more questions. More pictures. More autographs. More of this and that. It was doubtfully boring. To say the least.

"Sasuke, you…anou…your father…" I gave Hinata a look.

"You didn't…" I said. But I knew she did.

"Gomen…" She looked away.

"Sasuke!" I heard my father say happily. I turned my head. Here he was…My father…my…mother. I hugged them both tightly.

"Suke-kun?" My mother asked, using the name that I so much hate. But right now…I couldn't love it more. "Hinata-chan!" My mother grasped Hinata in a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Mikoto-san." Hinata smiled, hugging my mother back.

"What are you two doing here?" My father looked behind me. I looked in that direction and saw Hinata rubbing her neck.

"We wanted to see the premiere," Mother said, stepping forward. I nodded my head. I then grasped Hinata's arm and walked away.

"I'll see you after the movie," I called behind me. Hinata gave me a wary stare.

"What'd you do that for? I haven't seen your mother in ages." She exaggerated.

"The movie starts soon," I lied.

"Whatever," She looked away. I could tell she was somewhat pissed off. We took our designated seats and soon after the movie started. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

_hope you enjoyed this short chapter._

_review please!_

_Nastukashi-Bishoujo _


End file.
